Flight of the Raven
by Koga's-biggest fan
Summary: Alan puts together a band with Raven as lead guitarist and lead singer, Gar on drums and Vic on keyboard. Main pairing RaexDick DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING DONT READ!AU
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I was really going to take my time on doing this story because I have so many that I need to do, but none the less I'll start on this story thanks to one of my reviewers request. Thank you so much for having me start on this. And here it is…enjoy. The POV's will jump from Raven to Richard aka Dick bka Robin from time to time…and maybe even the normal Author's if I'm lucky.**_

_**Disclaimer: You know I hate and love typing this. I do not own the Teen Titans, but I own the name of the band, which is Flight of the Raven…sweet.**_

**_The Flight of the Raven_**

**Chapter 1**

**_Band practice_**

_**Raven's POV**_

Another pointless rehearsal scheduled by our brainless manager Alan at his house. Every girl loves him, but he chooses to put all his time and effort to impress me knowing that I could careless to have him as my boyfriend and my nagging manager is too much for me to handle. Besides, he isn't my type. Well, he used to be my type when he didn't nag on us so much. I know I'm suppose to be listening to him blab on about how we are about to go on another tour and how we need to practice and get ready to make a new CD, blah, blah, blah.

" Raven," Alan said, as he finally realized I was paying him no mind.

" What?"

" Are you even listening to me?"

" Yes, you said that…that we are starting another tour and we need to practice more, and that we need to start on our new CD, which I'm writing down write now."

" Good, so you were listening."

_' In you're dreams I was listening to you. You repeat yourself so much, it's just plain wrong. I wish we could just take a break that didn't last five minutes! I guess that is asking too much…huh?'_

" Raven?"

" Yes, what is it now?"

" Can we hear what you have come up with?"

" Sure," I said to him, as I picked up my acoustic guitar,

**_I'm listening to Alan_**

**_His more like a fan _**

**_I try to ignore him _**

**_But, who gives a…_**

" That's nice Rae, but maybe you should think of better song lyrics. Now we need you three to start practicing for the tour," Alan said cutting me off. I think Alan was mad at me, but I don't think he'll stay that way, he never can.

" How long is the tour this time Al?"

" It's only through the summer break when all the teenagers are out of school and are ready to spend their money on concerts. What do you say guys?"

We all groaned he had been working us non-stop for seven years now. Garfield Logan is the group's drummer. He pretends to be **'the heartthrob'** of the group. All the girls that chase after him are pretty dim. Yeah right, like he's all that cute, and he just turned twenty-two and has been trying to drink himself silly, if it wasn't for me, Victor and Alan. Then there's Victor Stone, he's the oldest and is like my big brother. He's twenty-four and he's the group's keyboard player. I know it seems kind of weird to see a guy his size playing a keyboard, but he's really good. And then there is our up tight manager Alan. He's such a pain and is twenty-four. He's a great manager, it's just that he could at least give us a little more time to enjoy regular life problems, besides the fact that we make billions when we go on tour or make a video and even on or CD's. And then there is me. Raven Roth, the main guitarist and lead singer. I'm only twenty-three, and I'm still single and I kind of like it that way. I'm always getting emails and numbers from boy fans. I never call or email them back. I sometimes write back some of the more desperate emails and tell them I'm not interested in them, but I'll give them a photo while up tight isn't looking. The only reason I don't call the guys that give me their numbers after our concerts is because I can't read the names that come with the number so I don't call. I did have a boyfriend…sort of when I was like five and was living in Gotham, it didn't last very long though. He didn't tell me his real name he just wanted me to call him Robin. Back then I had jet black hair and my natural color eyes showed which is blue.

" Rae?"

" Yeah, what is it Vic?"

" We need to ditch sir **'I'm so perfect'** before he gets back."

" Where did he go off to now?"

" I told him that you wanted him to buy you this really expensive necklace that he can only find in Paris, which gives us a few days to be normal," Gar said, as he entered the room.

" All right Gar, Hi five," Vic said to Gar.

" I can't believe you were able to think of a good plan to get Alan off our backs…I'm very impressed."

" Really, I knew you would come around sooner or later."

" I'm not that impressed. So, what are we going to do?"

" I don't know about y'all, but I'm going chick hunting. You coming, Gar?"

" Sure, but what about Rae?"

" I'll go and check out the book store and if I have time check out the music store, if I'm lucky they won't recognize me."

" If you're sure. But Rae don't you want me or…"

" I'll be fine Vic, you know you worry too much. Now we better start now if we don't want to waste our time who knows when he'll come back."

" Okay. Let's go Gar."

" Okay, so where should we go first?" They were talking about pointless stuff as they left me alone. I had decided to go to the music store to get some more CDs for inspiration.

**_At the music store (Author's POV…Yeah!)_**

A young man around twenty-four was in the music store listening to an old song by Stevie Wonder. He was singing along with the song, he wasn't all that bad. He had shoulder length jet-black hair. He had on some baggy denim jeans with the little chain on the side of his right pocket with a nice crimson shirt with a picture of Peter Griffin saying, **'No Fat Chicks.'** He had the cutest pair of sapphire eyes that would explain why all the girls in the place were staring at him. He paid the girls no mind and kept singing.

**_And though you don't believe that they do  
They do come true  
For did my dreams  
Come true when I looked at you  
And maybe too, if you would believe  
You too might be  
Overjoyed, over loved, over me_**

While our dear cute singer was singing famous lead singer/lead guitarist came in as he was singing. She looked over at him and then walked over to him. She was wearing some knee high leather boots with three inch heels, dark blue boot cut jeans accompanied by her trade mark metal belt, with a spaghetti strapped black shirt and a pair of blue tinted glasses.

**_Raven's POV (NO! I wasn't done!)_**

As soon as I went into the music store I saw a bunch of hormone drive girls looking at this guy, who just happen to be singing. He was pretty good, and I could see why they were staring at him. He was…very cute. I decided since I was so into his singing of a great old song I would tell him how good he was, if I don't clam up. As I was walking over to him I felt as if I had a fly lodged in my throat. All I was hoping was that he didn't recognize me when I tapped him on the shoulder.

" Yes?" is what he said to me as I started to clam up as I was looking into his handsome face and gorgeous sapphire eyes, " You did tap me didn't you?"

' Rae say something!' I yelled at myself.

" You sounded really good."

" Thanks, I'm sort of new around here, but I just love to singing."

" Yeah me too," I said to him as he smiled at me, which made my heart skip a beat.

" Oh how rude of me…Hi, I'm Richard Grayson. I just moved here to Jump City from Gotham. It's nice to meet a person who likes music as well."

" Yeah, I just love Stevie Wonder's songs there so…"

" Inspiring?"

" Yeah, but I should tell you my name since I know yours…my name is…"

" Oh my gosh look everyone, it's Raven Roth!" One of the guys in the store shouted at the top of his lungs.

" Ugh! I didn't want this to…"

" I can't believe I couldn't recognize you. You're Raven from the band **_Flight of the Raven_** I just…"

" No time. I got to run. Maybe I'll see you at one of our concerts!" I yelled at him as I ran from the crowed of crazed fans. I wish I could have talked longer with him, but I guess I'll have to lose this crowed first. It didn't take long for me to lose them. As soon as the coast was clear I took my chance to see the boy again. When I got there he was about to leave.

" Hey, where do you think you're going?"

" Raven?"

" Shh!" I said to him as I put my index finger over his lips, which made us both blush, " I just lost the first group of groupies I don't need anymore, so you're new? Nice…I can't believe you didn't recognize me as I was talking to you," I said to him as I looked over the brim of my sunglasses.

" Well, I thought you might be you, but I wasn't sure."

" I guess I should have let you guess, so do you want to do something together?"

" Sure, but shouldn't you be doing…band stuff?"

" Me and my band are suppose to be practicing right now." This would have been the conversation between us if I hadn't clam up again. He stared at me as I came to the entrance to the store. I had just saw him and he asked, " Are you okay?" I didn't answer him I just stared at him wishing I could say something to him, " Well if you guys are having a concert I might just pop in since I love your band's music."

" You do?"

" Wow, you can speak. So I take it, as you'll let me get a backstage pass if I show up?"

" Sure, but you'll have to buy your own tickets."

" So, that goes double for my friends?"

" What friends?"

" They're right there. Hey guys!" He yelled as and tall slinky red head that looked to be his girlfriend wearing a short pink mini skirt, with a matching top and next to her was a half way decent looking guy with orange hair and was wearing some denim jeans with a bright red shirt.

" Hey Dick," the guy said.

" Hey Roy, this is…"

" Oh my gosh it's…" was all the young bouncy woman, who looked to be the same age as Gar, was able to say as Richard covered her mouth.

" Shh, Kori or do you want to be running for our lives?"

" No, it's just I have so many questions I wish to ask her."

" I don't know I guess I could answer…"

" Rae!"

I turned around to see who was calling me and it was Vic and Gar. They were running towards me with a mob of girls not too far behind.

" Oh no."

" Isn't that the other people in your band?" Richard asked me, as he pointed to the two idiots heading our way. All I could do was nodded.

" Rae, we have a little problem," Vic said to me, as he and Gar stopped in front of me.

" I can see that," I commented, as I looked at all the girls that were following Vic and Gar.

" Not them, Al's back."

" What do you mean he's back? There is no ways he could have gone to Paris and is now back."

" I think he figured out it was just a lie and he just called saying he's on his way back and that we were going to pay with are lives once he got back mainly me," Gar said as he started to panic, " What are we going to do Rae? What are we…?" I then slapped him back into reality.

" Snap out of it. We should be able to get back before he does. Now let's go, and leave your groupies here."

" All right. Bye girls."

" Bye Victor and Garfield," the girls said with hearts in their eyes.

**_Richard's POV (NO! it's my turn! Life's just not fair)_ **

As soon as Raven said that she and her band needed to leave I decided I wanted to drive them to their place.

" Uhm…Raven, I can have Roy and myself give you a ride…if you want?"

" YES! I mean if you want to?"

" Sure, but I hope you don't mind riding on a motorcycle?" she stared at me as if I was crazy. **_'I don't ride on motorcycles'_** is what she probable wanted to say, but what came out was a small yelp like a helpless puppy...it was kind of cute.

" I'll take that as a yes. Come on," I said to her as the six of us made our way to Roy's car and my motorcycle.

**_At the parking lot to Alan's house Richard's POV (For now)_**

As soon as I got on I could see that she didn't want to get on.

" Come on Raven. You don't want your manager to be mad at you when he finds out…"

" Oh shut up and give me a helmet." I did, as she requested and I hand her a nice black helmet with gold spider web pattern on the helmet. Roy had the guys and Kori in his car, which is a red Jaguar. As soon as Raven was on I speeded off leaving Roy eating my dust…literally. As we were speeding down the street trying to get her to where she had her practices when she wasn't on tour.

" We're almost there. It's right around this…corneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Is what I heard her say as I skid around the corner she was talking about.

" Stop here! STOP HERE!" I heard her yell as we came to a sudden stop. She immediately jumped off my bike and threw my helmet at me and I think she started puking over by the gate of the house where we stopped at, and it didn't look or sound pretty.

" You okay?" I asked her as I took off my helmet and sat the two helmets back on my bike and walked over to her crouching form.

" Do I look okay to you?"

" I always thought you were…"

" Hey guys!" Roy shouted at us, as he interrupted me from getting anywhere with Raven.

" Hey Roy," I said to him through my gritted teeth. I then glared at him. I think he got the message because he didn't come running up to us like the others.

" Thanks for the ride guys," the guys said as they ran inside.

" Thanks… Rich, it's been a real…slice," she said to me as he was repeating a line from Meg from the movie **_'Hercules.'_**

" I'm glad you like me. So, do you want to give me your number?"

" Whoa, I never said I liked you, but you can give me **your** number." I smiled at her and wrote my number in her hand.

" See you later Rich," she said to me, as she gave blew me a kiss. She made me dumb struck, as I was only able to gawk at her as she left me to look dumb in front of Kori and Roy. I believe Kori closed my mouth and said, " We should be going before their manager returns and sees that we were at his house."

" You're right let's go."

" Ooh Dick's got a whittle celebrity crush."

" Shut it Roy," I said to him as I put on my helmet and drove off.

**_Inside the Alan's house (Raven's POV Darn it!)_**

As soon as we got inside Alan wasn't there thank goodness. We all were back in the room where we last were before Alan left. I picked up my guitar, popped in a few mints, and the others were by theirs.

" All right guys we have to start playing before uptight…"

" Uh…Rae?"

" He's behind me isn't he?" My two dumb founded friends nodded. I could feel Alan's nasty hot breath going down my back, which made my skin crawl as I turned to look at him, " Hey Alan, how was your trip?"

" There were no flights to Paris today. How far did you three get this time?"

" What are you talking about?"

" You three left this house again didn't you?"

" Uh…Well…" Gar was about to kill us all if I didn't say, " We were here the whole time practicing. We were waiting for you." I was lying through my teeth.

" Why…I'm so proud of you three," he said as he was getting a little to close to me for comfort.

" Hold it right their happy boy. You know that in my contract it says that you can not at anytime touch and or show any affection to my delicate body," Alan looked ticked off,

" You have to read the fine print on these things Al. Now guys let's started from the top."

We then started practicing one of our old songs called, **_'Don't wanna be your lover.'_** After we practice the song Alan looked at us funny like he knew we left.

" Are you three sure that you didn't leave?"

" I'm positive Alan. We didn't leave this room," I said to him with a very fake smile I could do towards him.

" I don't believe you."

" What could I do to prove that we didn't leave this room?"

" Well…"

" Anything, but that." Vic then pulled me to the side and whispered, " Rae, I don't want to die. I'm too young and handsome to die by the likes of him. Please Rae, it's probable just a hug."

" I don't know I have a feeling it's more than just a hug."

" Ahem," Alan sounded to be growing impatient.

" Okay, what is it Alan?"

" I want a…"

**_A/N: Finally I get to speak…Dang! Anyways I hate to be a party pooper, but I want to stop it here to have some type of suspense; even though, it's a romance and humor story._**

**_Aqualad: I have something I wish to ask you._**

**_KBF: What is it Aqualad?_**

**_Aqualad: You didn't tell everyone that I'm Alan._**

**_KBF: I'm sorry. Everyone Alan is Aqualad…is that what you wanted?_**

**_Aqua lad: What about Speedy, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin, and Raven?_**

**_KBF: Oh come on! Roy Harper is Speedy, Starfire is Kori Anders, Cyborg is Victor Stone or Vic, Beast boy is Garfield Logan or Gar, Robin is Richard Grayson or Dick…and not that other word and Raven is…wait that is her real name except for her last name, which is Roth._**

**_Aqualad: I know that, but we should thank: CuTtEr.WITH.A.cAuSe for having you start this story where I'm obsessed with Raven._**

**_KBF: A manager has to have a crush on someone, and I know you don't what it to be one of the other guys now do you?_**

**_Aqualad: (Eye twitches) _**

**_KBF: I knew you would see it my way. Please review so I can start on the next chapter…PLEASE!_**

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I know you all hate me right now, but life is hard. First, it was my sister and her boyfriend…I'm sorry EXBOYFRIEND, who gave his friend my home number and we've been talking and he REALLY likes me…what are the odds. Anywayz, now that that's out of the way I know you all missed me. I was so ecstatic when I saw I had 8 reviews for this story, and one was just plain RUDE, but it's a review non-the less. So now on with the story. Thank yous will be at the end because I love doing them that way even if I sent you a thank you message .**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned them I would have NEVER let them get cancelled…enough said and I don't own any of the songs I mentioned that they singing. **_

**_This story is dedicated to CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe because she's awesome and she LOVES my stories and because she actually READ…I think my profile and asked me if I can start on it and apparently I said YES._**

_**You know what…I'll do the reviews NOW. Hey, um…Dick!**_

_**Dick: Yeah!**_

_**KBF: Can you do the thank yous since your SO much HOTTER then Alan?**_

_**Alan: HEY! THAT WAS AN INSULT!**_

_**KBF: Pretty much.**_

_**Dick: Anywayz…KBF and I would like to thank:**_

_**Benji: Thank you SO much and no we don't have our powers, but we do all throw a pretty good punch…except Gar.**_

_**Gar: HEY!**_

_**Dick: And then there is:**_

**_Mind Shadow: Yes, this story is supposed to be funny. I didn't like that part because it should have been me chasing her…ahem I mean those guys was so rude because they saw me talking to her. And what's wrong with me singing? I have a BEAUTIFUL singing voice. Of course you haven't read a story like this 'cause KBF hasn't either. I like the idea of the POV'S changing back and forth because it gives me a chance to type how I feel. What do you mean you like Raven's better! Didn't you like mine? (Dick starts to cry)_**

_**KBF: Awww! Dick I loved your POV. (I pat Dick on the back…wink wink)**_

_**Dick: WHOA that is NOT my back.**_

_**KBF: Sorry my fingers slipped ;**_

_**Dick: Riiiiiiggggghhhhttt. I love this name:**_

**_pinkprincess: Aww, I thought it was cute too…until Rae started blowing chunks. We will try and update faster, but if we do then it might not be as long so we'll take our holy sweet time ._**

**_Amber Myst: KBF and I just LOVE your stories and can't wait until you update. We are ecstatic that YOU reviewed…that is only because you're better than KBF…shh. Of course it's funny and cute because that is exactly what KBF is._**

_**KBF: Aww, Dick. I am so in LOVE with you right now.**_

_**Raven: Ahem!**_

_**KBF: Sorry continue Dick.**_

_**Dick: Thank you. Now for:**_

**_Rachel: Thank you SO MUCH and of course it's good. KBF is a good author…sometimes. (KBF glares at Dick) Anywayz, we will try to update faster if we can, which I doubt. _**

**_CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe: We can't forget about you. For if it weren't for you she would have never started. We're glad that KBF is dedicating this story to you too. We are highly upset that you almost forgot about this story…but we still love you. That's it KBF, and by the way why can't we say your real name?_**

_**KBF: Because there are TOO MANY HATERS on the Teen Titans site of fanfiction and I don't wanna, so…nah :p**_

_**The Flight of the Raven**_

**Chapter 2**

**_An interview to die for _**

_**Raven's POV (DANG IT!)**_

" Soooooo. I'm waiting," Alan stated to me, as I was forced to do something I would have wanted to do years ago...nah, not really.

" You can't make her do that!" Vic shouted, as he also thought it was unfair seeing as it was all Gar's fault he tried to get him to go to Paris.

" Fine then. I guess I'll have to tell KBF radio and tell them you couldn't make it."

" WHAT!" we all shouted in unison. KBF radio is the most popular radio station in Jump City. Everyone's favorite radio hostess is none other than Miss Denshia. She's down to earth and will say anything that pops into her mind on how she feels on a certain subject. She NEVER pushes a person on a subject that they find uncomfortable.

" I got us a spot to be interviewed by none other then Denshia herself. So I guess I should call…"

" NO!" we all shouted as we tackled Alan to the ground," PLEASE! WE WILL DO ANYTHING TO BE INTERVIEWED BY HER!"

" Anything? Then Raven knows what she has to do," Alan smirked, as he was referring to his demand he made earlier.

" Do I have to?" Alan nodded and hands me a piece of paper, " All right I'll do it, but I won't like it."

" Okay, now read," Alan smiled.

" My Manager is the sweetest, kindest…hottest manager that ever lived, and many other bands and singers would just DIE, which I wish I could…"

" Ahem!"

" And Flight of the Raven couldn't wish for a better manager. Now give Alan a kiss on the…WHOA! I don't think so!"

" Come on Rae, it's just a peek on the lips and besides we have an interview with THE Denshia. What could it hurt?" Vic said, as he tried to get me to change my mind.

" My pride and all that I stand for. What if word gets out that I did this? I'd be ruin as a song writer!" I screamed, as I refused to kiss this arrogant self-centered jack…

" Rae? Come on, do for the team. If you don't, I'll never singing **_Broken_** with you ever again."

" Oh, Al you are so lucky Gar can't sing. All right, I'll do it…for Vic, and only for him."

" I'm waiting," Alan said as he had his eyes closed. Vic then handed me some Tic Tac's.

" What are these for?" I asked Vic, as I stared at the mints.

" That's for after you kiss him. You do know that Alan's tongue likes to play," Vic smiled, as I glared at Vic then inched my way to Alan. Once our lips touched I started to feel Alan's tongue trying to open my mouth, which it did. It roamed every corner of my mouth. He was taking my breath away slowly, but surely. I was actually enjoying it, but then I thought about my childhood sweetheart and our promise. I then broke away and said breathlessly, " All right, that's enough. Now about that interview?"

" As I promise the limo is waiting outside."

" All right!" Gar and Vic cheered in unison, as they ran for the front door. I just shook my head and was about to follow them when I felt Alan's hand on my shoulder.

" Wait a second Rae."

" What is it Alan?"

" So, what did you think of the kiss?" I then began to blush…slightly and said, " It was…okay. So, can I go now?" I questioned him, as I was ready to be interviewed.

" All right, let's go, but…" Alan began to say, as I began to walk towards the front door.

" But what?"

" Nothing. Let's just get this over with," Alan sighed.

" You know…the kiss wasn't all that bad," I slightly smiled at him, which made him smile in return.

_**On the road Dick's POV (Why is it that you won't let me type!)**_

As I was driving back to my parents' place when I began to think about my first girlfriend. I don't know why, but I did. Then I began to think about Raven and wonder why she would ever talk to a nobody like me. As I was thinking about her my phone rang. It was Roy.

" What is it Roy? Can't you see I'm driving?"

" Yeah, but I know that your wearing the helmet Wayne enterprise made for people who have trouble talking on their cell phones while their driving their bike. SO, has she called you yet?"

" That's none of your business, ROY!" I told Roy, as I began to blush.

" You don't have to yell. I was just wondering, so are we going to your parents house or not?"

" Uh…yeah, we are going there. Why do you ask?"

" No reason, or maybe it's because we've passed their house **SEVEN TIMES ALREADY**!"

" WHAT!" I shouted, as I brought my bike to a halt. When I did this Roy's car was an inch or two away from my bike when he stopped. I took off my helmet and began yelling at Roy, " What in the world is wrong with you! You almost hit my bike!"

" What? I tell you we've passed your parents' house seven times! You're the one who skidded to a halt. I didn't have a chose but to stop like I did!"

" Well, next time be more careful of what you say around me…okay?"

" Yes, oh wise leader," Roy answered playfully, as he bowed to me, I just rolled my eyes and made his way to his parents' house. Kori and Roy followed not to long after.

_**In the limo Raven's POV (Aww man! When am I going to have my turnpouts)**_

Once we all got in the limo we were all excited to FINALLY meet Denshia. I then realized Dick's phone number was still written on my hand. I smiled at my hand Vic noticed this and asked, " Are you going to call him? He seemed nice."

" Call who?" Alan asked, as I began to blush…only slightly.

" Nobody, and no I was just looking at my hand. Is that a crime!" I shouted near the end.

" Uh…no, that's fine, but I think he's waiting for you to…" I then glared at Vic to get him to stop or we would all be in trouble for sneaking out.

" Huh?"

" Oh nothing. You know how crazy Vic is when it comes to me and the opposite sex."

" Okay, I have to call Denshia on her cell and tell her that we are almost there," Alan told us, as he picked up his cell and called Denshia.

" Call him," Vic and Gar lipped to me, as they held their thumb and pinky to their ears.

" Why?" I mouthed back.

" Just do it!" they shouted.

" Okay, okay, I'll do it."

" Yes, Miss Denshia?" Phew Alan didn't hear us. I then picked up my cell, flipped it open and dialed the number that was engraved into my hand. The phone began to ring and I started to become very nervous.

" **Hello?"**

" Um…is this…Richard Grayson?"

" **Uh…Yes, you did call my cell. May I ask who's calling?"** he was so proper…well, sort of. His voice was so…

" **Uh…Hello? Are you still there?"** Dick asked of me, as I was off in another world.

" Uh…Yes, it's me…uh, Raven. You know the girl you gave your number to," I then began to blush…again. _' When we'll all the blushing stop!'_ I shouted to myself.

Outside the Grayson's House( Author's POV YES all is right with the world) 

When Dick, Kori and Roy got to the front door a very ecstatic Mr. and Mrs. Grayson greeted them.

" Hello son."

" Hi mom," Dick said greeting his mother with a peek on the lips. **_(Eww! I would never do that to my mom...j/k I love my mom…sometimes ;)_**

" Oh, you've brought Roy and…Kori, isn't she your…"

" Okay mom let's go in and talk…okay?" Dick said, as he interrupted his mother.

" Come in. Come in," Mr. Grayson said to the three adults, as they all went into their humble abode.

_**Inside the Grayson's house (Author's POV My luck is finally changing GRINS)**_

Once they were inside they all went to the living room to chat about why they asked them to come over.

" So, what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

" Well…"

" Mr. Wayne called and has excepted your resume!" Mrs. Grayson screamed.

" Really? Wow, I don't know what to say."

" Well, Mr. Wayne has excepted you and you are to work for him as soon as you can, but…"

" But what Dad?"

" You have to be…" The sound of Dick's cell phone interrupted Mr. Grayson as he was talking to his son.

" Just a second," Dick told his father, as he exited the living room to talk to whoever was trying to reach him.

_**In the hall wall and back into the living room Dick's POV (Aww man! I was just getting to the good part) **_

" Hello?"

" **Um…is this…Richard Grayson?"**

" Uh…Yes, you did call my cell. May I ask who's calling?" I asked nicely hearing as it was a female on the phone.

" Uh…Hello? Are you still there?" I asked seeing as the girl did not answer me back

" **Uh…Yes, it's me…uh, Raven. You know the girl you gave your number to."**

" Oh my gosh I didn't think you would call me let alone call me today. I didn't think a girl of you stature would ever talk to a nobody like me," I replied sadly.

" **I called you didn't I?" **she questioned me.

" Yeah, but…"

" **Look Dick, I think you're a really nice guy and I would like to get to really know the real you. If that's okay with you?"**

" No that's fine. It's just that…" 

" Son, are you quite down because this is important!" my father shouted from the living room.

" This is important too dad!" I shouted back, " Sorry about that, but I'll have to call you back after I talk to my parents about something…okay?"

" **Sure, family always comes first."**

" Thanks for understanding. Bye," I said to her.

" Bye." CLICK 

" Dick are you done yet?" my father asked nicely of me this time.

" Yes father, I'm coming." Once I was back in the living room I sat back right in between Roy and Kori on the couch that was right in front the love seat that my parents were seating on.

" Who was that son?"

" Just this girl I meet in the mall."

" WHAT!" Kori and Roy shouted in unison, " I wouldn't say meeting Raven and her band members as nothing Dick, and you gave the lead singer your cell number? That is defiantly not NOTHING!" Roy shouted at me, as he was waving his hands like a maniac.

" Raven? That name sounds familiar," my mom asked, as she looked like she was pondering about this. Why was she pondering this…I have no idea.

" Mom?"

" Well, Mrs. Grayson. Raven's name sounds familiar because she is the infamous lead singer and lead guitarist for Flight of the Raven!" Roy said excitedly as he and Kori were jumping for joy. My parents may be old, but they know what's up. They know all about Flight of the Raven and just love the group and their music. They also have gone to ALL of their concerts no matter where they went.

" You meet RAVEN today?" my parents' questioned me, as they began to gang up on me.

" Uh…Yes."

" What was she like?"

" She was…normal just like anyone else. Now for that oh important information from Mr. Wayne?"

" Well, you have to be int…"

" Young Mr. Grayson, it is a pleasure to meet you," a young woman who looked to be my age said, as she entered in the living room from coming from upstairs I assumed. My jaw hit the floor. This girl was smoking HOT. Even Roy was gawking at her. She was about 5 foot 6; brown hair pined up in a tight bun held up by two chop sticks the hair ones not the ones you eat with, she wore a nice business suit. The bottom half of her suit was a skirt, which came mid thigh, she had a nice pair of sapphire eyes they were almost as nice as mine…almost, and she also had on a pair of neo like sunglasses, which she took off when she spoke to me. She also had on a pair of 3in.heels, which just added to her natural beauty. No, she didn't have on any make up…she didn't need it.

" Ahem, Dick this is Serenity Kyle Wayne…Mr. Wayne's daughter," my father explained to me, as I then regained my composer and nudged Roy for him to do the same.

" Good afternoon Mrs. Wayne," I said to her, as I stood then held out my right hand. She then grabbed it and laughed, " Mrs.? No, Mr. Grayson, I'm not married and you can call me boss, Serena, or Rene because you'll be working under me." Roy's eyes and mine had bugged out when she said that.

" Okay," I smiled, " Rene, so why are you here?"

" For my…personal background check on you and you're interview," she smiled at me, as she took a seat on the arm of the chair next to Roy, who was just about to lose it.

" I guess that's okay," I answered nervously, as her skirt was just a tad bit higher since she sat down.

" Well, we see you two need to be alone, and because your mom baked cookies. We'll all be in the kitchen. Come along dear," my dad said to my mom as he, my mom, Kori, and Roy, but not by chose by my mom.

" Oh come on, that girl is…Hey! Watched the ears," Roy complained, as my mom dragged him out of the living room and into the kitchen.

" SO…Mr. Grayson, you're family seems nice," Rene told me, as she slid off the arm of the chair and sat right next to me.

" Well they are from time to time," I laughed nervously, as I rubbed the back of my neck.

" So, I'm guessing the red head is your girlfriend, and the guy is your best friend?" she inquired, as she lifted her right leg and sat it on top of her left.

" Uh…um, no. Kori is my ex. I'm single right now, and yes Roy is my best friend."

" Single, huh? A guy like you shouldn't be single. So Mr. Grayson, why do you want to work at Wayne enterprises?"

" I see it as a learning experience, and I have always thought my purpose in this world was to either entertain people or help make the world a better place for everyone to leave in peace."

" Hmm…not a bad answer. Now if you didn't get chosen to work for me what would you have done?"

" I would try my career in singing, which I did when I was little with my parents."

" I don't remember…"

" I was in costume. I was called…"

" Dick, do you want some cookies? They're still warm. Oh Miss. Wayne and didn't know you were still here," Roy smiled as he came in with a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies and three glasses of milk **_(MAN, I'M STARVING! Fasting is great in all, but I'm going crazy here. If you don't what that means I'll explain it to you if you ask.)_** How he was able to balance all this is beyond me, but he was doing it.

" Hello, and yes, I'm still here, um…"

" Harper. Roy Harper," I smacked myself on the head, as Roy just used the James Bond quote to his own name. Rene just smirked devilishly at him. Just looking at her I could tell she was concocting a plan on Roy. Roy then sat the cookies and milk down, and stared at Rene, who was now walking over to Roy.

" Roy? That's a very…interesting name. Do you like what you see?" she asked seductively.

" Uh…Yeah, Roy likes," Roy answered back stupidly, as he was looking Rene over again.

" That's nice because there is something I have to tell you. Come here," she waved for Roy to bring his ear to her lips.

" Yes?"

" I have a boyfriend, and I don't DO NICE BOYS!" she screamed in his ear.

" ROY!" Kori shouted, as she and my parents MUST have heard Rene scream at Roy.

" Uh…Rene? I was waiting for a girl to put Roy in his place! High five!" I shouted, as I got up and held my hand in the air. She of course stared at it then slapped it. Everyone looked at us as if we were crazy, which we weren't.

" What?" we asked in unison, " He deserved it, for hitting on me/her!" When we realized that we were talking in unison we both began to blush madly.

" Huh? Friend Roy is this true?" Kori asked Roy, as she helped him up off the floor.

" Uh…yes," Roy smiled nervously, as Kori then let him fall to the ground. Right next to Garfield Logan came Roy to Kori after we broke up, which I was okay with me, but Roy is the type of guy that can't be bulked down into a relationship for more than a week…tops. Kori then left out of the living room and up to my old room crying.

" ROY!" my parents and I shouted at Roy, as we then ran after Kori. I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around and met Rene's gaze, " Yes boss?"

" You can call me Rene, Mr. Grayson?"

" Yes Rene, and you can call me Dick."

" Uh…No Richard, I won't. Our interview is almost over and I have an engagement to attend to with my father. Richard, when do you plan on coming in for your first day?"

" As soon as possible, Rene," I smiled at her.

" Good. You start tomorrow at nine on the dot and report straight to my office. Goodbye Richard," she said to me, as she began to walk towards the door. Once she was at the front door she yelled, " Dick?"

" Yes?" I answered, as I ran for the front door.

" You look just like my boyfriend…except for your eyes. So expect me to flirt with you from time to time…Dick," she smiled at me, as she then left out to a limo that must have JUST got there. A guy that looked to be British came out of the limo and opened Rene's side of the limo. Rene greeted the guy, " Hello Alfred. On time as usual."

" I wouldn't have it any other way Miss Kyle," Alfred I presumed said, as she gave him a grateful smile. She looked my way and said, " Until tomorrow…Richard." She blew me a kiss then got into the limo. _' Man she's…whoa. Oh yeah Kori and Raven!' _I thought to myself, as I ran to my old room.

_**In the Studio of KBF Radio Raven's POV (I have nothing to say seeing as I OWN the radio station…so NAH, Raven)**_

Once I was finished talking to Richard we were at the studio. Alan had been staring at me for a while since he saw me on my cell phone.

" COOL!" we all, shouted, as we saw how BIG the studio was, " Thanks Al, you are the greatest manager alive."

" It was nothing really," Alan smiled at us, as he then turned his attention to me, " Rae, who were you talking to on your cell?"

" Uh…some **crazy** fan who got a hold of my cell number. See what this world is coming to? With all this technology and nerds**_ (No offence to anyone. I've been called one by my lil' sis' when it comes to anime or anything technologic that she can't get to work)_** are able to get access to even cell phone numbers of celebrities," I huffed.

" Oh, okay," he answered nonchalantly…too nonchalantly. We all just stared at Alan for a second then went up to the pearl gates, and oh yeah they were made out of pure pearl. When we did get to the gate the security guard, whose name was Xander stopped us and said, " Whoa, do you guys have an appointment or reason for being here?"

" Uh…Yeah!" Gar, Vic, and I answered.

" I'll handle this," Alan told us, as he went up to the guard and started whispering in his ear. We didn't hear a word he said, but when he was done Xander said, " My apologizes. Right this way **_Flight of the Raven_**."

" That's better," I said to him, as we went through the pearly gates.

Once we were inside none other than Denshia herself greeted us. She was gorgeous…no beautiful…NO, words can NOT explain Denshia's appearance.

" Hello Alan, long time no see, and this must be the marvelous and talented Raven," Denshia said to me, as she gave me a tight hug.

" Hi," was all I was able to say since she was hugging me so tight.

" This must be the loveable drummer Garfield," she smiled, as she then also hugged Gar you had begun to blush from the embrace, " and this big handsome guy must be the talented bass player and keyboarder Victor Stone. Break any hearts lately?" she teased him as she nudged him a little then hugged him.

" No not…" Denshia covered his mouth and said, " Save all comments for our on air interview. Now that we all got to meet each other let's get this show on the road. You guys came just in time, I was just about to announce you were about to be on the air."

We all then went into her part in this huge studio and took our seats not too far from Denshia's. She then told us, " We will cut from the commercial break in… 5…4…3…Hey everyone and welcome back. Today I have an EXTRA special guest. You all know them and love to Rock to their music they write them selves. Give it up for Raven Roth, Victor Stone, and Garfield Logan, but also known as Flight of the Raven and their manager Alan…I can't quite read the last name."

" It's great to be in your presence Denisha," Alan said, as he was being a kiss up as usual.

" That's great because there are some callers you have been DYING to ask you a few questions and get some rumors straighten out. We'll start with Alexis from Jump City. You're on the air."

" **Hi…I'm SO happy to be on the radio with you Denshia. I would like to ask Victor a question."**

" Sure I'd love to hear what you'd like to ask me," Vic smiled, as he moved closer to his mike.

" **Well, I know you're an AWESOME bass and keyboarder, but what would you have done if you didn't join Flight of the Raven?"**

" Well, besides being very interested in music and music theory. I was very good with my hands and loved to fix things. So, I guess I would have been a mechanist or scientist. I did always like science."

" **Really? That's awesome…so do I, but I also want to know if you'll be my boyfriend."** Vic began to blush and replied, " Uh…sure, I'll be your boyfriend."

" **REALLY? OH MY GOSH, I'LL BE OUTSIDE THE STUDIO AS FAST AS I CAN!" CLICK**

" Ooookkkaaay, that was just plain weird. Now for our next caller…who is…Serenity Wayne?"

" Am I on?" 

" Uh…Yeah…I mean yes Miss Wayne."

" **Oh, you can call me Serena."**

" Why is she acting so funny, it's just a fan," Gar whispered to us. His mike picked up being as stupid as Gar is his voice.

" WHAT!" Denshia shouted," You don't know who Serena is!"

" Uh…No, we don't," we all answered, as one. We really didn't know much about other people that weren't famous entertainers.

" Well, Alan should know who she is he did use to date her," Denshia told us, as we then stared at Al. Alan was blushing like crazy and was extremely nervous.

" What?"

" So Alan's there? Hey Al, didn't tell your group about me?" 

" Uh, Serena and I used to date when I first founded **_Flight of the Raven. _**She wanted to stay in Gotham and help with her father and his worldwide company, and I wanted to take you guys and gal more seriously and make you famous. So we decided it was better if we broke up seeing how a long distance relationship would blow up in our faces because we both can attract a guy or girl with just a glance, smile, and a wink. Oh and Serena is Bruce Wayne and Selena Kyle's only blood child."

" That's very true. I've seen Miss…I mean Serena and she can make a man fall to his knees," Denshia said, as she was explain to us about Bruce Wayne's daughter.

" **Can I ask my question now?"**

" Yes you can Serena."

" **Thank you. As I was going to ask. My question is for Raven."**

" Um…Sure, I'll answer any question you want me to answer, if I feel like answering it."

" **Okay, well I heard that you've only had one boyfriend and that his name was a mystery. My question is what was he like? How did you two meet? Did you fall in love with this one boy and he's the reason why you won't date another soul?"**

Her questions baffled me. I knew the answer to the first two, but the second made me think. I didn't want to be rude…yet, so I answered two of her questions, " Well…he was very nice and kind. He was so sweet and it didn't even matter what mood I was in because every time I saw him he made my heart sing. He's the reason I started this career and NO, it's not because of Alan. I always LOVED to sing just not in front of people. He got me over that fear. I miss him so much. Even though, we were young we made a promise to one another that we would find each other one day and get married. I know it sounds silly, but we…well at least I've kept to our promise. Now for the second question, I meet him in a circus that came to town. He was one of the flying Grayson's. He was SO cute in his little outfit. Everyone called him Robin because of how he loved to perform his act and soar high into the sky, and he loved robins. He wore a mask over his eyes so I didn't know what color they were."

" Did you love him? And do you think you'll ever find him?" 

" I don't know, and I hope that someday that we will find each other, but until that day I'll…**_(Dirty Little Secrets by The All American Rejects)_ **Um…excuse me. Uh, hello?"

" We'll cut to a short commercial break," Denshia said, as she then turn the air off button, well…off, " Who ever is on your cell must REALLY want to talk to you, so you have…5 minutes…more if I can stretch it a little more."

" Thanks Denshia, you're the best there is," I smiled slightly at her, as I then took my cell out in the hallway.

_**In the hallway Raven's POV (You guys must hate meSOBS-SILENTLY)**_

" Hello, uh…who is this?" I played dumb knowing full well that it was Dick.

" **Uh, it's Richard you know the cute hotty you meet today at the mall? I also gave you and your band a ride? Well if you don't remember-"** I then cut him off, " I DO! I'm sorry, it's just that I was just playing with you. It was a joke. So what's up?"

" **Nothing calling to see what you're doing and if you'll go on a date with a nobody tonight?"**

" I don't know is this nobody a real push over because-" Dick cut me off this time, **" Uh…no, he's just a really suave guy. He would also like to get to know you better…you know if you'll let him in."**

" I'd love to go on a date with your friend Roy," I then smiled because I KNEW what was coming next.

" **Oh…no, I didn't mean…what I meant to say was…oh gessh, I didn't mean Roy. I know he's my best friend, but…uh, what I meant was-" **I then cut the stuttering, nervous Dick off and said, " Dick I'd loved to have dinner with you."

" **REALLY? Oh man, that would be AWESOME! I'll pick you up at eight o'clock sharp…at your managers…right?"**

" Huh? Uh, yeah. I'll be waiting."

" **And oh, dress nicely."**

" Why?"

" **You'll find out. See ya tonight."**

" Okay…bye."

" **Bye." CLICK**

I started jumping up and down and screaming, " I HAVE A DATE WITH A HOTTY!" Everyone began to stare at me including my band, who just smiled. They knew I've never really got out much so in a way Dick was a blessing in disguise. The only bad thing was having to break the news to Alan…or not.

_**Back inside the studio room Raven's POV (Soon I will get my revenge on Raven and Dick)**_

Once I was back in Denshia's studio office I was bombarded with questions, " Rae, what was all that about?" Alan asked first.

" Uh…"

" Yeah, and why were you screaming I HAVE A DATE WITH A HOTTY? I'm the hottest guy here?" Gar asked…more like stated.

' _You wish you were the hottest guy, but you're not even the hottest guy in this room.'_ I thought to myself.

" Come on Raven we're both girls and I KNOW you were talking to some guy. SO, who was it and is he a hunk?"

" Uh…that's classified information. So, is it time to finish answering dying fans questions?"

" Uh…yeah," Denshia answered sadly. She really wanted to know about Dick, but I couldn't tell her because it's supposed to be a secret. We then went back on the air and answered some more questions. The questions weren't as bad as I thought they were going to be but as soon as it was time for us to go.

_**A/N: Man I'm so deliciously EVIL, but you have to think about it this chapter is 16 pages long including the author's notes. I'm sorry but I am trying to save the good stuff for…DUDE I have NO idea what is going to happen next.**_

_**Dick: Yes you do you just told me that it was going to be about-(Raven covers Dick's mouth)**_

_**KBF: Thanks Rae.**_

_**Raven: It was nothing really. Someone has to keep him from blabbing about the next chapter.**_

_**KBF: When you're right your right. Can someone tell me what Wally's aka Kid Flash…Aww Kid Flash is SMOKING HOT! I mean what his last name is I think it's**_

**_West, but I'm not sure. If you do…can you also tell me some personal stuff about him? It will be GREATLY appreciated. As soon as I get that information I'll start chapter 3 and after CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe interviews I mean reviews and tells me how she likes her story thus far. Until next time TTFN-Ta ta for now _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: You guys got me SO HYPED UP on this story it doesn't make sense, or even why you guys like this more than my other fics…But I can see why…sort of. I've NEVER got 7 reviews for just ONE CHAPTER! YEAH FOR ME! I HAVE to do the reviews NOW or I'll feel really bad. SO If I can have my dear…Dick…wait I should really say this. Look guys and girls I just ate a LOT of berry Mike and Ikes and ice so I should be good for a moment. Oh and that guy I was talking about in the last chapter told me he loved me…aww isn't that touching, and we aren't even a couple yet. I don't know how it came up one minute we were talking about one of my bad reviews and how he should read this story then…POOF I love ya. Well to let you know we aren't a couple which in it's on way is GREAT. Anyways, Dick do the reviews, and let Raven do a few, three for Dick and Four for Raven.**_

_**Dick: THAT'S NOT FAIR!**_

_**KBF: Life's not fair Dick. If you don't like it then you can sit back and let Alan take-**_

_**Dick: That's okay, I'm fine with three reviews. Can I go first?**_

_**KBF: Sure, if that's what floats you're boat…or more like…**_

_**KBF and Raven: Titanic! Ahem sorry about that we couldn't help ourselves (We smile)**_

_**Dick: Anyways, KBF and I would like to thank:**_

**_darkgurl: Thanks, she had a feeling it was West. KBF says that Wally might-_**

_**I'll keep my mouth shut about that. Anyways, thank you a bunch love the name.**_

_**Dick: Now for:**_

**_Tecna: DAG! What story HAVEN'T you reviewed for? Anyways…HEY I didn't know that this story was all that GREAT. I would say AWESOME! I can't wait for our date either. Why do you think she's doing this chapter now? I'm hyper too._**

_**soul sucking bird of darkness: Oh my gosh LOVE the name, and which part was corny in the first chapter? I believe it's when Raven impersonated Meg from Hercules. Now for chapter 2, which part was hilarious? Oh and KBF thanks you for your reviews.**_

**_Raven: Now it's my turn. KBF and I would like to thank:_**

**_pinkprincess: Someone needs to cut back on the sugar intake. Anywho, We will try to go faster, but KBF has a life too, and balancing this guy that is TOTALLY in love with her, and her classes at a college that will be nameless, and a part time job at a clothing store, and being in SEVERAL things at church she's STILL AMAZED she can do this next chapter. PHEW! And yes he is. What's so great is that you'll see him in this chapter._**

**_KBF and Dick: RAVEN! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL! IT WAS A SURPRISE!_**

_**Raven: Oops! My bad. Now for:**_

_**Aiedail01- I'm the one that came up with the name of the band…KBF helped…a little. Okay a lot. I really would rather wait to hear about me and Dick's date seeing as he is a pervert.**_

_**Dick: That's a lie!**_

**_Serenity: Hey Dick. (Smiles and blows him a kiss)_**

**_Dick: Hey Rene. (Says suavely, as he then stares at her butt, as she bends over to pick up the ring he purposely dropped)_**

**_Raven and KBF: Yep, he's a prev._**

**_Dick: Thanks Rene, you know I have butter fingers._**

**_Serenity: No problem…Dick (She says seductively, as she licks her lips. Dick then passes out)_**

**_Raven: Anywho, KBF and I would like to thank:_**

**_raven1777: This is a LONG review. Anyways, it sounds as if you worship the ground she walks on. That is a good thing that you LOVE KBF, but she doesn't swing that way. J/K now " Hyper as Cheese?" Where are you from 'cause where KBF is from they don't say that cause someone might get laughed at not with. KBF is one of your favorite reviewers? That's odd…EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER? Are you CRAZY? KBF wouldn't want you to pee your pants or let your head explode, so she'll try her best to go faster. I know KBF has already given you her idea about that fic and she's glad you did it. She's given you some ideas so you don't have to bow to her or kiss her feet...trust me you wouldn't want to. I can see KBF as Batman and you as her hero in training or authoress in training. She'll teach and help you as much as she can or as much as you need it. She tried that site and…nothing. Evil web sites not giving us what we need. Yeah your review is kind of long and so is this thank you._**

_**Raven: Now for:**_

_**isolated incident: Uh…I don't think you understand the concept of FAN FICTION. Okay so we were a little out of character…things happen. But to say that KBF doesn't even watch the show is just wrong because she does. She hasn't read the comics and to go on her work and you aren't doing any fan fics is just not right. Yes there is a plot you moron. Why would you say such a thing about me that's just straight up bull…**_

_**Dick: I'll take it from here. We are going to have to ignore people like them on ALL of KBF'S Teen Titans stories. Now for the greatest author out there-**_

_**KBF: Aww Dick you don't have to say all that (I blush)**_

_**Dick: Who said I was talking about you?**_

_**KBF: Then who were you talking about?**_

_**Dick: I was talking about Amber…you know:**_

**_-.-Tampons-.-Rawr-.-: You should be offended that KBF is dedicating this fic to you so be very ashamed you reviewed so late. (I glare at Dick to make him stop…it worked) Just kidding KBF is not upset that you reviewed late, but she is highly upset you didn't take her with you to Hawaii. She'll live. Wait…WHAT?!! Alan frenched my girl?!! ALAN!_**

_**Alan: So as I was saying Serena is that…What is it Dick?**_

_**Dick: Did you french my girl?**_

_**Alan: Uh, do you mean Rae? 'Cause if so…yeah I frenched her.**_

_**Dick: Not her you moron my Rene.**_

_**Alan: Uh…not today.**_

_**Dick: Oh okay Now as I was-**_

_**KBF: So your telling me that you are more interested in my creation of Serenity, Bruce Wayne's daughter, then Raven?**_

_**Dick: Uh, so as I was saying: **_

**_-.-Tampons-.-Rawr-.-: When we were talking about real names we were talking about KBF's real name not yours…Amber. I know I'm hot you don't have to tell me, and yeah Alan is quite NASTY!_**

_**Alan: So Serena, what do you have plan for after this chapter?**_

_**Serena: I dunno. You wanna do something later?**_

_**Dick: I don't think so me and Rene are going out after this chapter to my place for CHESSECAKES.**_

_**KBF and Serena: CHEESECAKES?!! I am so totally going to your place after this chapter and Raven's coming to.**_

_**Raven: Say what?**_

**_Disclaimer: I so hate myself for this. I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did blah blah blah blah the world would be under my control. So I don't own them, but I do own Serenity Marie Kyle Wayne. If you don't know who or what this girl is like read Friend or Foe? _**

_**The Flight of the Raven**_

**Chapter 3**

_**A date with a Raven**_

_**In Dick's old room Dick's POV (Oh come on! We just started and he gets first dibs. That is so not fair)**_

I ran to my room as fast as I could so I could talk to Kori or she would have a fit! I knew what Roy did was wrong, but still someone had to calm her down and Roy wasn't on her list of people to talk to.

" Kori?"

All I heard was silent sobs as I came into my room. She was lying across my bed with her eyes in her arm.

" Go away I wish not to speak to anyone right now friend Richard," she said through sobs.

" I know what Roy did was stupid and wrong, but you know how he is when he sees a pretty face. I know you haven't told him how you feel yet, but it would be for the best if you did it sooner than later…okay?"

" Thank you friend, I think I will speak with him now," Kori said to me, as she gave me a tight friendly hug.

" No problem Kori, but I have to go to my place and get ready and set up for my date for tonight," after I said this Kori let go and stared at me and asked, " You're going to do 'the dating,' with who? I have not approved of this new girl of the friend. Have I met her before? Is she worth your so-called time?"

Kori went on and on. I know she's only being overprotective because I'm her EX, but she doesn't have to ask so many questions. I don't mind them it's just that I don't have time to answer them all. So I decided to tell her in one word…more like seven, " I'm going on a date with Raven. Is that okay with you Kor?"

" Yes a million times yes! Oh I hope you guys have a wonder evening with the dating. Where are you taking her?"

" I hope it's somewhere nice," my father butted in, as he came into my old room.

" Dad? How long-"

" Long enough," my father said butting in…again.

" So, where are you taking her?"

" MOM! Oh come on who else was listening in on our PRIVATE conversation?"

" I was too, but I heard the WHOLE thing," Roy said with a sadden look on his face. He must have put two and two together, or he must have realized how much of an…you know what I mean, he was being.

" You did?"

" Yeah and I think me and Kori have to talk alone for awhile. So, if you please-"

" All right, come on mom and dad they need their alone time."

" But I want to see what happens," my mom cried, as me and my dad dragged her out of the room.

_**Alan's humble abode Raven's POV (I get no love on this fic! GOSH!)**_

As soon as we got back to Al's castle…Yeah, it's that big. It's almost as big as his ego...**almost** as big as his ego. Anyway, I ran out of the limo and up to my room. I **HAD **to pick out the perfect outfit to wear for tonight…wait; I don't have to impress him with fancy clothing. He liked me for me…I think. Well, at least I hope he does. I decided that I wouldn't wear something clingy, and besides that's not me. My clothes are relaxing to be in except for today they are sort of hugging my so-called exotic curves. I blame Al for that.

_**Flash back Author's POV (It's about time I got to type…GESSH!)**_

It was early this morning when Alan had decided to switch Raven's clothes for today around. He knew that if he did it while she was up she would have killed him, so he did while she was asleep.

' _Rae will never noticed,'_ Alan thought to himself, as he made his way to Raven's PRIVATE bathroom to make the switch. Once he got in her bedroom, he tried to be as quite as a mouse so she wouldn't wake up and strangle him where he stood. He took tiny baby steps as he was now in dangerous Raven territory.

' _Please don't let her wake up,'_ Alan pleaded, as beads of sweat started to form on his head.

" Mmmm…ROCK ON! THANK YOU JUMP CITY!" Raven shouted in her sleep, as she then clasped back down onto her bed and went back to sleep.

" Wow, I didn't know she could get that hyped or that she talked in her sleep. Oops," Alan said to himself, as he then clasps his hand over his mouth. He had realized he was talking out loud instead of in his head. Raven then shifted again in her sleep, which startled our young handsome manager.

' _Phew! That was in my head…right? Okay, now for what I sent myself in here to do.'_

Alan then crept across Raven's floor and pursuit of her bathroom. Once he was in there, he saw the outfit she was going to have on and was disgusted.

' _A girl like her shouldn't be wearing clothes like that because she has a rockin' body that she should show off to the world,'_ Alan said to himself, as he then made the switch and haul tailed it out of there.

_**Down stairs 2 hours after Alan made the switch Author's POV (All right! Who's the man? Oh that's right I'm A GIRL! D'oh!) **_

" GARFIELD!" Raven yelled from upstairs, as she then made a dash for the kitchen were everyone was now eating.

" What? I didn't do anything to you…I swear," Gar said to the young lead singer/guitarist, as he made a cross over his heart.

" Then who in the hell did this?!!" Raven screamed, as she opened her robe.

" Raven you look-" Gar then cut Vic off and said, " You look…HOT! I mean smokin' hot! Like if I put a tofu egg on you I wouldn't need a frying pan that is how hot you are! DAMN RAE, you should dress like this more often."

Raven was glaring at Garfield while he said all that, but he didn't catch the hint. Raven had on a rather tight fitting black spaghetti strapped shirt and a pair of dark blue hip huggers, which are naturally tight fitting.

" If you didn't do it who did?!!" Raven yelled, as she then lifted Garfield off the ground.

" Maybe it was…uh, aliens," Gar said as he was trying to save his skin from being ripped off by his band member for something he believed he didn't do.

" Aliens? Really Gar, can't you come up with something better than…Aliens?"

" Uh, I'm under pressure here, and why couldn't it be aliens who had switched your clothes?"

" Because aliens don't exist!" both Raven and Victor yelled at their pigheaded drummer.

" I mean come on we're like…totally famous! What if some of our radio trans things got sent towards there planet, and they like fell in love with yours truly and thought that if you looked like a girl I would date then I would finally ask you-"

Raven then dropped Garfield on the ground and her aura was set to flames and so were her eyes. As she was ablazed with anger she raised her fist up high and was about to put Gar out of his misery when Alan grabbed her arm.

" Hey their sunshine. I know for a fact that you aren't about to hurt our only drummer. You know we can afford another one, but I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of amateurs. So Rae, if you don't mind can you calm yourself down? How about I make you some tea?"

" Tea is not going to save Gar for doing this to me!" Raven yelled, as she pulled away from Alan's arm and turned towards him to let him get a glance and only a glance before spinning around and choking the dear life out of the drummer. Well I guess Alan should come clean.

" Um…Rae?"

" Yeah?" Raven answered, as she was still choking Gar and Vic surely wasn't going to do anything about it.

" Umm…Gar didn't change your outfits around."

" WHAT?!! Then who did Alan?" Raven asked as she then walked over to Alan.

"GULP I did," Alan answered under his breath.

" What did you say?" Raven asked with a little anger in her voice.

" I think he said that he did it, Rae, " Vic answered when Alan didn't answer her right away.

" That's what I thought he said," Raven smirked, as she was now hovering over Alan with duck tape and a rope.

" Come on Rae it was jus-" Alan didn't get a chance to finish because Raven taped his mouth shut. She then forcible pushed him in the nearest chair and tied him up tight," If anyone of you help him out I'll will do the same thing I did to him to you. Got it!"

" YES MA'AM!" they both said as they saluted Raven.

" Good I'm going to go practice in my room on some new songs. DO NOT DISTURB!"

Alan's gigantic living room Raven's POV (Is there no end to my torture? . ) 

" **Sigh!** What am I going to do?" I asked myself out loud…not that I really wanted an answer…actually I DO. I was stretched out on the couch thinking about what I should do.

" What are you going to do about what?" Vic asked, as he was now hovering over me.

" Aaaaaah! Don't do that!" I screamed, as I then fell to the floor.

" I wouldn't have to if I didn't think you were talking to yourself. So what's on your mind?" Vic asked, as he took a seat on the couch and patted the empty spot next to him telling me to sit next to him…I did.

" **SIGH** it's like this. Do you remember the guy from the mall?"

" Yeah the guy with the nice sports car that gave us a lift home? He was an okay guy I guess, but he drives like an amateur."

" No not him the one with the nice motorcycle, " I blushed.

" Oh yeah, that was a sweet ride. Huh? Rae, are you blushing?" Vic asked me, as he caught me blushing. I then quickly regained my composer and answered back, " No, I was just thinking that would be so awesome if I had one."

" Oh okay."

'_PHEW! That was close,'_ I thought to myself.

" Rae, I'm not dumb I know you better than that, and how much that was a lie. You like this Richard guy don't you?"

" Are you kidding he's such a pompous prep. You no I hate those types of dudes," I said to Vic, and to be honest it was the truth he knows I don't date preps.

" Yeah, that's true after what happened with that Malcior guy, and that Richard Xavier guy. Those two was such dicks. Malcior was just using you and Rich was using you to get his ex upset, which was just wrong!" Vic shouted, as he started to grip his pants.

" Vic calm down, it's all over there not messing with me anymore."

The story about that is pretty long. Well not really, but there's a lot more to it then just those two prep boys flirting with me. Malcior became a rock star sort of and Rich I have know I idea what became of him.

" Good 'cause if I see one of them ever around you again I'll kick their butts. Now that I think about it that guy in the mall did look a lot like Rich and his name is Richard. Oh let me find out that's the guy and I'll make him regret flirting with you today."

" His last name is Grayson, so it can't be him. And besides he seemed nothing like that jerk Rich or Red as his girl used to call him."

" Raven, you know you are a really bad liar. I think you should give this guy a chance you can't wait for Robin forever," Vic smiled at me knowing full well that I couldn't really lie to him about anything.

" Yeah you're right. This Richard guy seems really sweet, but you know a promise is a promise," I smiled, as I looked down at the ring Robin had gave to me when he had to leave Jump.

" I know you miss him, but think about it what if this guy can treat you as well or better then Robin? If you don't give it a try you'll never know," Vic smiled even harder this time.

" You're right. I should, but I don't know what I should wear or what he has planed for the two of us," I said, as I then began to panic.

" Rae, now it's your turn to calm down. Look Richard likes you for you and probable even more then he let on today. Now come on be your self and nothing will go wrong. If you want I could pick you out something?" Vic smiled at me.

" Uh…that's okay Vic. I have the perfect outfit in mind, but I could use your opinion on the dress," I smiled at him as I then dragged him up the steps to my room.

" Uh…I guess I don't have a chose in the matter."

_**Back at Dick's parent's place Dick's POV (SIGH! There is just no room for me and this story Sits in corner and cries her eyes out)**_

" So, where are you taking her?" my mom asked. I looked at her as if she were crazy which at times she was.

" Huh?"

" Your mother is talking about Raven, son."

" Oh, well I was thinking we would start of with…Hold it I'm not telling you what I have planed for the two of us. Oh my gosh I should go get ready," I said, as I stared at my watch and saw that it was sort of getting late and I had some preparing I needed to do for the two of us I had a big night prepared…well sort of for my and Raven, " I love you guys, but I have to go. Tell Roy and Kori I had to go and I'll brief them later."

" Bye son, and bring me back famous grandchildren," my mother smiled, as she waved me good bye. My father and I just shook our heads and just nodded at each other. I placed my helmet on my head and was about to pull off when my phone rang.

" Uh…hello?"

" _**Mr. Grayson I presume?"**_

" I don't mean to be rude, but who is this?" I asked, as I waved goodbye to my parents and then drove off to my apartment.

" _**You don't know your boss's boss's voice yet, Mr. Grayson?"**_

" … Mr. Wayne, I'm so very sorry I didn't know it was you…I just have a lot on my mind. May I ask why I have the pleasure of speaking to you?"

" My boy you should have a lot on your mind seeing as you did have the privilege to have seen my daughter. Many don't have that privilege be very grateful, and I hear my daughter has taken a liken to you and that you will be working with us tomorrow…is this true?"

" Well, I know that I will be starting tomorrow, but I don't know about your daughter taking a liking to me…sir," I answered back respectfully, as I began to speed up. Every little second counts for what I have in store for Raven.

" **_Well, she has and trust me I would rather her like you then that other Richard guy she's been on and off dating for some years now. Oh, I called you to tell you congratulations and that I'm glad you will be working with us. I know you have some very fresh ideas for this company,"_** Bruce said to me gleefully.

" Yes sir I do," I answered back I was now at my apartment.

" _**Good I'll see you bright in early in my office at nine on the dot…understood?"**_

" Yes… I mean no. I thought your daughter said for-"

" **_Mr. Grayson you will meet me in my office at nine and not a minute later…got it?"_** Bruce I mean Mr. Wayne interrupted me as I was talking, but I didn't lash out at him for doing so.

" Yes sir, I'll be there bright and early."

" Good that's what I want to hear. See you tomorrow Mr. Grayson."

" Good bye Mr. Wayne." **CLICK**

**_Inside Dick's humble abode/ apartment Author's POV (Oh my gosh I would like to thank all the little people that I had to step on to get here Robin and Raven where under my two feet as I accepted to do this POV) _**

Dick's apartment wasn't all run down and un-kept, it was quite the opposite. Dick place was quite clean and livable. Everything was SO tidy and well organized. Well for a guy like him it was to be excepted that he would have a very clean room.

" Now, first what should I wear?" Dick asked to himself, as he wondered what he should wear for this once in a lifetime date with a HUGE celebrity, " Maybe I should wear a suit…Nah! It's a special occasion, but where I'm taking her it would be too formal. Hmm…" Dick had been pondering this for quite sometime and still couldn't think of anything. He had everything else prepared for tonight except for what he was going to wear.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dick screamed to the heavens, as he then tore his walk in closet to pieces, as if a tornado hit it and only his closet, " I can't believe it's this hard to find something to wear on a date with a HOT and SEXY lead singer/ lead guitarist. I never had to work or think this hard!"

' **_You surely didn't. Especially when you were dating Rachel or with Kori,'_** Dick's conscience teased.

" I know and I miss Rachel, she was my first girlfriend when I was a kid. She had the most beautiful singing voice, and she had the cutest dimples," Dick thought out loud, as he began to blush.

' **_So you do miss her?'_** Dick's conscience asked mockingly.

" Uh…maybe."

'…_**Richard!'**_

" Okay…I miss her…a lot."

' _**I knew it! I just knew you loved her! So why aren't you trying to find her? You are and her old town again? Weren't you excited to get to move and LIVE in Jump city?'**_

" I will. I am. Yes, and I still am. This city is so much different then Gotham and much more quieter than the busy city of Gotham. But right now I excepted a date with thee Raven. She's hot, cute, and is full of spunk. I don't think there is anything about her I don't already know."

'_**True, but not everything you seen or hear from reporters, news crews and news reporters is always the REAL truth.'**_

" You're right, and when you're right you're right. Now if only you could help me with my outfit problem."

' _**Maybe I can maybe I can't. I'm not a miracle worker darn it. Why don't you ask Kori or your mother for help?'**_

" WHOA! I don't think so. Are you crazy?"

' **_Maybe, I am a part of you,'_** Dick's consciences answered with a grin.

" Are you trying to say that I'm crazy?"

' _**You are talking to yourself.'**_

" No, I'm talking to my conscience."

' **_Same thing, but other people can't see me but you can see me,'_** Dick's conscience smirked, as he knew for a fact that he outsmarted he's host.

" Just shut up! I really need to concentrate on what I should wear, so take a hike."

' **_You're just upset that I'm right you need help, and it would be very helpful if you had a woman's touch. To be honest…STOP STRESSING OVER THIS! She will like you no matter what you wear. You could be walking around in your birthday suite and she would still like you for you,'_** Dick's conscience smiled at the thought of him doing that.

" Oh shut up," Dick blushed, as he swung at his conscience, " But you are right now I think I know what I'm going to wear." Dick grabbed a pair of jeans, a dress shirt, and a white beater or wife beater and went into his bathroom to take a LONG shower before he had to pick Raven up.

_**Raven's bedroom Author's POV (I think I just might cry…YES! I WON! IN YOUR FACES RAE AND ROB! BOOYA!!!!!!!!!!) **_

Once Raven and Victor got to the rock stars room she closed the door and told Victor to wait on her bed for her to come out with the dress on.

" All right Rae, but if I don't like the dress you are going to change no ifs ands or…" Raven then step out of her personal bathroom with a cute little black dress which stopped mid thigh and there was sheer material that flowed from her thigh, it was strapless and the dress hung tightly to her exotic curves, " buts?"

" So, how do I look? This isn't how my hair will look, but…Vic? Uh, you're starting to scare me. Please say something."

" Uh…I don't know what to say Rae. You look…"

" I know I look like a tramp. I'll go change," Raven said ending his sentence. She then turned on her heels to change, but someone grabbed her arm.

" Rae, as I was going to say before I was interrupted. You look beautiful, and besides you know I would NEVER call you a tramp. I believe Richard Grayson will love it and fall in love with you even more," Vic smiled.

" Thanks Vic," Raven smiled.

**BAM**

" RAVEN!"

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALAN?"

" It's just that…Damn Rae!!! I mean as I told you guys and gal earlier that we would have a newcomer touring with us this summer. He's really good. Nice legs Rae," Alan smirked at Raven.

" Newcomer? Actually, I don't remember you telling us that? And besides when have we ever toured with another person? Let alone…wait a sec it's a GUY? Oh HELL NO. I can't take in anymore guys, and besides Gar is about 20 men all rolled into one and he surely smells like it. Why do we need to do this?"

" Yes I know Gar stinks like 50 baboons, but…"

" Got that right," Raven and Vic stated in unison.

" But this guy is extremely good and the girls will love him, and besides he's under our record company. So just deal with it, and Rae you have to deal with him since he will be under your tutorage since he wants to be like you and is trying to become a lead singer and lead guitarist of his own band really soon…but not that soon."

" So what's the new guys name, and where is he?"

" I'm glad you asked Vic. His name is Wally West and he's right in the room connected to Rae's," Alan smiled, as he looked at the expression on her face, which was priceless at the moment.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!"

" How else is he and you going to be able to practice?"

" Well he doesn't have to be in the room right next to mine! Why not put his room next to Gar's or Vic's?"

" Because I believe you'll fall for this guy and besides he asked to be next to you. Wally!"

" Yeah?" Wally answered, as he stepped into the room.

" Raven, this is your new apprentice, and maybe with time your boyfriend," Alan smiled, as Wally made his way to Raven.

" It' is nice to finally meet you Miss Roth. You are much more beautiful in person," Wally said to Raven, as he gently took hold of her hand and kissed it slightly then bowed to her.

"…"

" Miss Roth, might I say that you look stunning, but you didn't have to dress up for my arrival," Wally complimented Raven, as he looked her over.

" It's not for you…okay?" Raven answered, as she pulled her hand away from out of his grip he had on her.

" Then who are you getting dress for, Raven?" Alan asked, as he wanted to know who she was dressing up for.

" She was just showing me this new dress she might wear to our next concert…that's all. Right, Rae?"

" Uh, yeah. So, what do you guys think?" Raven asked the two remanding guys, as she twirled around in her dress as she made her dress twirl with elegance. The two guys' just let their jaws drop to the floor.

" You look wonderful, Rae," Vic smiled, as he was the only one to respond to her question, " So I'm pretty sure that **_your fans_** will love it."

" I think so too, Vic," Raven smiled slightly.

" I think you look SO HOT Miss. Roth," Wally said as he began to blush.

" Uh… why thank Mr. West," Raven slightly smiled at Wally.

" Oh please, you can call me Wally or your new boyfriend," Wally smirked, as he began to blush.

" Whoa!" Vic was shocked that the guy even bothered to say that to Raven, who was now blushing and was pretty ticked off.

" Umm…Alan, can I talk to you for second? OUTSIDE!"

" Uh, sure Rae anything you want," Alan said nervously, as he followed Raven out of her room.

_**Outside of Raven's room Raven's POV (Aww man! This is because I stepped on you isn't it?)**_

" What the hell is wrong with you? Why the heck is he here…for real this time," I asked my idiotic manager, as I was not interested in having a forced stage boyfriend.

" You can't handle the truth! Raven what I do is my business and it is none of YOUR business… got it?!!"

" Cut the bull Alan! Just tell me what I want to know," I said calmly to Alan.

" Like I said it's none of your con…" Alan was cut of by me, as I gave Alan a hug. Alan was heart was racing at an un-normal rate even for him.

" Please Al I really want to know why," I whispered in his ear with as much sadness I cold make it sound like.

" Sigh! You really want to know that badly?"

" Yes, more then you could ever know."

" All right. He's here because I thought we could use a gimmick for our tour this summer," Alan said with the biggest grin I had ever in my entire life especially on him.

" You're lying Alan. I can tell. When have you ever…I mean EVER smiled like that? Now Alan tell me the truth."

" Alright alright. I did so that we could get more money and more publicity."

" Now that I believe, but why now? Are we really that low on cash?"

" Yeah we sort of are with Gar not spending his funding wisely, and all the upgrades I had to do on all the equipment and for travel we don't have, but so much left. He's half way down with his CD," I glared at Al 'cause I knew he was lying like the scumbag that he is "All right so we haven't started because our money is too low to start a new soloist's CD right now. Are you happy now?"

" Yes very."

" Then how come you want stop squeezing me?"

" Because you won't let go of my…"

" Hey Rae that Wally guy is a really funny guy, and I think…WHOA! Alan that is one of those things I really didn't want to see you doing to Rae! Now if you don't mind can you let her go?!!"

" Whatever you say," Alan answered, as he let go of my rear end.

" Alan, I know you have strong feelings for Rae, but this right here is just drawing the line. I mean you got to control your urges…okay Al?" Vic told Alan as he was now standing in front of me.

" It's not my fault Raven hugged me," Alan shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

" As if Rae would give you a hug with out being forced to do so. So there is NO WAY Rae could have hugged you of her own free will."

" If you don't believe me ask Rae," Alan answered back, as he then shrugged his shoulders and then turned on his heels.

" Rae, is this true?" Vic asked me as he then turned to look at me as I just hung my head in shame and nodded my head," Whoa…are you serious Rae?"

" Yeah, something just came over me when he didn't give me the answer to why Wally is here," I said as I started to fiddle with my thumbs.

" Uh…Rae you've been acting differently since we got back from the mall. Are you really that excited off this date with this Dick guy?"

" Umm…" sadly I was blushing when he said his name, so there was no way I could have lied about me not being obsessed off of Dick.

" Raven? Blushing? I think someone has a wittle crush on a norm," Vic mocked.

" Oh shut up Vic! I'm going to get ready for tonight," I said as I turned on my heels and went for my room to go do my hair and maybe where some jeans with this dress and make it into a hot top.

_**At Dick's house Dick's POV ( Oh come on I am NOT happy about this HMPH!)**_

" Aaaaah!!! I'm going to be late!!!" I screamed around my apartment, as I was trying to slip on my shoes and trying to find my keys and my wallet, " Where did I put those…Oww!" I then hit my head on the coffee table.

I finally found them both in my pants pocket.

" Okay, I got the preparation prepared, the keys to my red Porsche, my wallet, and breath mints just in case. I think I'm all ready to…" I was about to leave out my door when my mother, father, Roy and Kori ambushed me.

" Oh Dick you look…uh, not ready. Look at that hair," my mom said to me as she then pushed me back into my apartment.

" Friend Dick I wish to come along and take the still photos of your date with singer Raven."

" Sorry son, I tried to stop her but you know how determined your mother is when it comes to your well being."

" I was just dragged here by Kor. It was either drive her here or feel her fist collided with my…I'd rather not talk about it," Roy told me as I saw that he looked a little afraid. I don't really blame him I know how Kori can be when she doesn't get her way…it's scary.

" Mom I'm fine. I really got to get going now or I'll be late," I said to my mom as she was combing through my shoulder length jet-black hair. It wasn't that bad all I had to do was run my hand through it a few times and it would have been fine.

" It'll just take another few seconds hon. I want you to look nice for your first date."

" Mom I've had plenty of dates!"

" But not with a celebrity. Now hold still," my mom said as she continued to brush my hair, " There now don't you look precious?" I then looked in the mirror and screamed like a girl that just got caught by the killer.

" MOM! WHAT DID YOU DO?!!"

" I just thought it would be cute if your hair was in a ponytail."

" BUT NOT A HIGH PONYTAIL!!! Arrrg!!! Now I have to re-do my hair, and that means I really AM going to be late," complained as I stomped of to the bath room to re-do my hair.

_**A/N: I am going to stop it here…I know you all want to kill me, but I mean come on I haven't updated this in quite a while and I do apologize. I will try to update a lot faster and a lot sooner. I promise. **_

_**Robin: Then why are your fingers crossed behind your back?**_

_**KBF: Glares at Robin As I said I will try to updated as soon as I possible can.**_

_**Serenity: Wait a second. Where was I and this chapter?**_

_**KBF: When Dick has his first day at Wayne enterprise you will be in that chapter…okay? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Cowards in fear of Serena **_

_**Robin & Serenity: SIGH!!! Anyways hope SOMEONE is reading this if so please review. She's been working on this for quite a while. If not she'll probable send Slade in to harm us…or worse…BATMAN! Cowards together in a corner**_

_**KBF, Robin and Serenity: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I know that the last chapter should have at least had Dick already over her house and the thing between Kori and Roy was just pointless as Serenity aka Bruce Wayne's daughter flirting with Dick in chapter 2. I know and I'm sorry I'll make it up to you and this chapter I promise. ^_^**_

_**Robin: Yeah right. So can I thank the reviewers now or are you going to have Wally do them?**_

_**KBF: That's a good idea Robin…thanks ^_^ Hey Kid Flash!!!**_

_**Robin: No, I didn't mean it. I wanted to-**_

_**Kid Flash: Yes? You rang?**_

_**KBF: Yeah I did. Can you thank our wonderful reviewers?**_

_**Kid Flash: I'd be honored. KBF and I would like to thank:**_

_**fanficprincess 101**__**: Thanks I like it to, but how is it confusing? Whatever you don't understand KBF will more than gladly help you out because she's a kind author ^_^**_

_**KBF: Aww…thank you Kid Flash you're such a sweetheart.**_

_**Kid Flash: It was nothing really I mean come on you're really nice. ^_^ Anyways KBF and I would also like to thank KBF's fan and favorite author:**_

_**Raven1777**__**: KBF is happy and so am I that you are feeling better ^_^. And KBF is SO sorry about not finishing your b-day song fic one-shot. New Jersey…huh? KBF doesn't live in New Jersey so she wouldn't know. I can't wait for the next chapter either I hear that me and-*KBF and Robin shut Kid Flash from revealing the secret* **_

_**KBF- That's a secret Wally, and isn't going to happen until the next chapter or so, so be quiet.**_

_**Kid Flash: FINE! Gessh! KBF and I would also like to thank:**_

-chan.x –loves candy-: Nice name. Anyways, thanks I know I was BORN funny and Raven was born SMOKING HOT! . *Raven hit's Kid Flash with a frying pan*

_**Kid Flash: Ouch…who did that? Anyways KBF and I would also like to thank:**_

_**Master of ya'lls Fate**__**: Umm… thanks it is sort of awesome isn't it ^_^ Wait a sec WHAT?!! Aqualad you've been hugging up on my girl?**_

_**Aqualad: I did no such thing…and besides she hugged me *smiles***_

_**Kid Flash: *Turns to Raven with tears in his eyes* Raven is this true?**_

_**Raven: Umm…I highly doubt that I would ever do such a thing.**_

_**Kid Flash: YAY!!! In your face Aqualad.**_

_**Aqualad: Whatever…if you actually going to sit and believe her lie that's on you.**_

_**Kid Flash: Don't call Rae a liar…. Why I ought…**_

_**KBF: SIGH! Now please sit back and enjoy this chapter -_-**_

_**Kid Flash: Aren't we missing a review? Pulls on Aqualad's hair**_

_**KBF: Um…I don't- Aaaaah! Kid Flash you forgot not one but THREE!!! _**_

_**Kid Flash: Wait it's not MY fault you should have remembered.**_

_**KBF: *Hits Kid Flash with a frying pan* Such an idiot. ROBIN!!!**_

_**Robin: Yes?**_

_**KBF: Can you thank the last 3 reviews?**_

_**Robin: Sure. KBF and I would like to thank:**_

_**RavenRobinGirl**__**: Well GOSH. Typing a story this good take time so yell louder next time. KBF would also like to thank you for adding her to your fav author list and this story being one of your favs**_

_**Sinomin: She's very sorry for this just now coming out but her old computer died and her father just found her old harddrive and all her stories**_

_**ttravenforever: It is funny isn't it **_

_**Disclaimer: You know and I know I don't own the teen Titans. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUB IT IN! *Runs off crying***_

The Flight of the RavenChapter 4Date with a Raven part II

In the bathroom with Dick and Raven? Dick and Raven's POV (Oh come on! I can't say much, but they get to do a POV TOGETHER in the same thingy? THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!!! *Pouts*)

" I can't believe my Mom," I then look at myself in the mirror, " Hmm…it looks…NAH! It looks fugly on me." I then let my hair out of the ponytail it was in.

" UGH! I can't believe Alan and Vic sometimes," I look at myself in the mirror, " I should wear some jeans with this. It way too revealing of my thighs." I then put on some really tight hip huggers that Alan bought for me to wear on OUR first date together…like that's every going to happen. I took a final look at myself, " Perfect Dick is going to love me more. Oh right my hair. Hmm…I guess two strands down and a high ponytail. Now for shoes I guess my black chucks should be fine."

" I can't believe I'm stressing this bad off of this date," I say to myself, as I brush my hair (Dick) as I put on my black chucks (Raven), " it's not like this is my first date."

" I remember how cute Rachel look on our date. I was so nervous, but she looked great that day. I couldn't contain myself."

Flash back Author's POV (All right! Now It's my turn to CRIES on *Dick's shoulder*)

It was your average day...I believe. Robin and Rachel were outside seeing who could out sing the other.

"_Oh Come on Rachel. I know you can do better than that!" Robin cheered on Rachel, as she was singing Sade's "Smooth Operator" _

"_I'm trying to, but..." Raven then begins to blush, as Robin comes over and puts his right hand on her stomach._

"_Raven I told you time and time again to breathe from your diaphragm," Robin told Rachel, as he was trying to correct her breathing by helping her control her diaphragm, " I can't have you sing incorrectly, and besides you're going to be my girl some day so I can't have you die singing."_

" _Uh...Robin?"_

"_Yeah Rachel?" Robin answered back, as he began to hug Raven from behind._

"_Umm...you're making me nervous again."_

" _Rae...You can't always be so shy when I'm around you Rachel," Robin told Rachel, as he held her tighter and began to rub his cheek with her's, " Relax Rachel and let the music just follow. You know this is my song. Rachel?" Rachel had slipped out of Robin's grip. _

" _I'm sorry Robin you know how I get when you touch me. I'm sorry I don't meet your standards Robin!" Rachel hissed, as she then began to cry._

" _Rae...You have great potential to be the greatest singer of all time," Robin then began to hug Rachel, " Shhs...It's okay you know that you don't have to be perfect. So Raven do you wanna...umm."_

"_Robin, are you blushing?" Rachel asked as she began to blush._

" _Uh...maybe. Say uh, Rae I was wondering do you wanna you know go out on a date with me?" Robin asked, as he began to blush even more then before. _

" _Uh…I don't know. I don't know if my dad will let me. You know he doesn't like you like that. Now my mom on the other hand adores you."_

" _So...is that a yes?" Robin grinned._

" _Maybe will have to wait for my mom to pick me up."_

" _Why do we have to wait for her to pick you up"_

" _So I can get ready, and so I can ask her if it's okay," Rachel said with a smile, which made Robin's heart skip a beat. Robin always loved to make Rachel smile and loved it even more when she smiled of her own freewill._

" _Rae you are so cute when you smile. So we have to wait 'til your mom to pick you up?"_

" _Yes...why?"_

" _Cause I think you look fine the way you are," Robin smirked as he brought Rachel back into his arms._

"_...Yeah, you always say that. Robin this will be my first date and I want it to go by perfectly. Right on down to the very last little detail, so on that note where are we going?"_

" _That's for me to know and for you to find out," Robin said to Rachel, as he was about to kiss her for the very first time, but two things happened ONE Rachel put her hand up to block his kiss, and TWO Rachel and Robin's mother had showed up._

" _ROBIN?!!" _

" _Rachel? Sweetheart it's time to go." _

"_What?" Robin asked his mom._

" _What were you about to do?"_

" _I was just telling Rachel a secret," Robin smirked._

" _Robin don't you lie to me," Robin's mom said as she urged him to come here._

" _Robin I think your mom wants you to come here," Rachel told Robin, as he was walking Rachel to her mother._

" _I know, but I want to know your mothers answer to the question I asked you not to long ago. I wouldn't want you to just leave off with her and not come back," Robin smirked at Rachel. Rachel began to blush._

" _I wasn't going to do that!" Rachel shouted as she ran towards her mother._

" _Rachel? Are you okay?" Rachel mother asked her as she held her in her arms as her dear daughter began to cry. _

_~ End flash back ~_

In Dick's bathroom Dick's POV (Oh COME ON!!! I mean Gosh I can't have…wait I just did the flash back…my bad)

I then shook my head I needed to concentrate on what was happening NOW and not on the past. _' Though I do miss Rachel every single day, but I have a date with THE RAVEN so I have to make this one count_.'

I then stepped out the bathroom after the high pony tail incident my mom gave me.

" Okay everyone OUT. I gotta get to Raven's house now or I'll be late, and I don't want to come home to see you guys still in here. So…GET OUT!!! You don't have to go home, but you do have to get out my apartment."

" BOO!!!" Roy booed as I was kicking him, my mom, my dad, and Kori out.

" Whatever Roy. I can't be late," I said to them, as I slammed the door in their faces. I know their going to kill me for that, but right now I gotta concentrate on if what I have planned for Raven is romantic enough.

In Dick's car Dick's POV (Oh *smiles* Dick says he'll give me candy if I stop going on him when it's his turn to speak…but wait where's MY CANDY!!!)

I then put everything that I needed for me and Raven's date in my trunk. I had decided to drive my crimson red mustang convertible. I drove as fast as I could to Raven's managers place.

" Come on. Pick up Raven," I yelled at my phone as I was trying to get her to come outside.

Inside Alan's mansion Raven's POV (BOO!!! We want KBF to do this POV!!! *Raven stuffs a chocolate bar down my throat*)

_**(Angels by Robin Thicke)**_ " Oh my gosh its him!!! How do I look Vic?"

" You look gorgeous Rae as you always do, but do you really have to act so girly? It's starting to scare me."

" ***Exhales*** I'm sorry Vic it's just that I'm so nervous. Hold on I should pick that up. Hello?"

" Raven I'm here are you ready?"

"Um…yeah, I'll be down in a few. Hey Vic is Alan and Wally out of the house?"

"Um…no they're downstairs talking about how weird you've been acting lately."

"Raven is there something wrong?"

"Umm…no everything's fine," I said to Richard even though I was extremely terrified, "Don't worry about it. I'll be down soon."

"_If you're sure. I'll be waiting for you."_

"Okay, I'll see you in a few," I then closed my phone. I was SO doomed I couldn't think of how I could get passed Alan AND Wally.

"What's wrong Rae?"

"I am so doomed. I don't know how I'll get passed Wally and Alan. They're going to catch me, and-"

"Rae you're NOT going to get caught…I promise," Vic said with a smile, as he began to push me out my own room, "Now go on. Me and Gar will talk care of those two."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive. You go out and have fun. We'll make sure they never see you left or when you come back."

"Thanks Vic. That takes a lot off my mind. I owe you one. I should get going now," I then snuck down the steps and out the front door.

Outside with Richard ( Does this mean what I think it means ^_^ Robin: NO!!! It's MY TURN _ KBF: Darn -_-)

I was going CRAZY just standing out here waiting for her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!!! I can't keep waiting," I screamed to myself. I was growing impatient. I REALLY wanted to see her. I mean I have seen her at concerts and stuff, but you know not in the flesh.

"Richard?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed. She had crept up on me. I never heard her coming…maybe it was because I was so deep in thought. She giggled…wait Raven giggling? I never knew she could let alone smile. It was…amazing like a once in a life time type of thing. I think I might have either been blushing or my jaw must have hit the floor cause when I saw Raven she looked beautiful. Like an Angel heaven sent down just for tonight.

"Umm…Richard? You've been staring at me for an hour. Didn't you have something plan for us? Oh and you look handsome," She said with a small smile.

"Umm…thanks," I began to blush, "Oh yeah I do. Come on I have the perfect place for our date."

"Umm…Okay." I then open the passenger's side, so that Raven could get in. I then sledded across the hood of my car. I thought it would be cool. Unfortunately it didn't work out as well as I wanted it too.

"Richard what were you trying to do?" Raven asked me in between laughs.

"I was trying to see if I could slide across my car like they do in the movies," I said to her as I then got back into my car after falling onto the pavement, "They make it look so easy in movies."

"I guess they do."

"They really do," I was getting nervous. I could feel it.

"Umm…Are you okay? You look a little…well PALE," she said to me as she felt my forehead, "You're a little warm. Maybe we should postpone?"

"NO! I mean I'm fine," I smiled nervously, "I'm just a little nervous. I'm okay to drive."

"Oh…why are you nervous?"

"Umm…because I just really want this to go well. That's all. NOW let's blindfold you," I smiled at her as I put the blindfold over her eyes.

"Umm…okay."

"You're REALLY going to love what I have planned for us," I smiled as I tied the blindfold around her head. I was careful not to mess up her hair.

"So what do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise," I said to her as I then started up my car.

The car ride to the secret location for their date Raven's POV (-_- I think this is just messed up. I'M THE AUTHOR can't I get ONE da- *Raven stuffs another chocolate bar down my throat* Mmm…YUMMY!!! ^_^ I LOVE YOU RAE!!!)

It was quite for a while. He smelled NICE.

'_Wait…did I just really think that?'_ I thought to myself as I realized what I just thought, _'But he REALLY does smell nice, and the smell isn't overpowering. Aaaaaah!!! Stop that Rae. You're acting like a lovesick puppy.'_

"Raven, are you okay?"

'_Wow the first thing he's said to me since he tried to slide off the hood of his car.'_ I thought to myself, as I then began to laugh.

"Uh…I'll take you laughing means that you're okay," Richard said, as he began to laugh to, but for a different reason.

"Um…yeah I'm okay. So, are we there yet?" I asked, as I was getting a little impatient. I mean you would too if you were blind folded, and was being taking to some place with an extremely HOT guy, who happen to smell REALLY GOOD, and has really good taste in clothing.

"Don't be impatient Raven. We'll be there soon, so relax."

"***sigh*** That's kind of hard to do Richard seeing as I have been blindfolded," I said, as I pointed to the cloth that was covering my eyes.

"I guess you have a point their, Raven. We're almost there I promise," he then lightly tapped my chin with his fist, "So calm down. I promise when we get there you'll love it."

"If you say so," I said as I rolled my eyes under the blind fold, "By the way I was rolling my eyes…if you didn't realize it."

"I kinda figured you would, but I promise if you don't have fun we'll go out another day and do something YOU will enjoy…deal?"

"Um…okay. Deal."

"Uh…I kinda feel stupid having my hand held out knowing you can't see it."

"Oh…you wanted me to shake your hand to seal the deal. Um…I can't find your hand," I said, as I was feeling around and STILL couldn't find his hand. I could hear him laughing at me…it was kind of embarrassing.

"Let me help you," I could finally feel his hand. They were so soft, "Now…do we have a deal?"

"Uh…Yeah," I could feel myself blushing. I was just hoping he didn't notice.

"How cute you're blushing," Richard said to me as he made a hard left, which made my body collided with his, "Sorry about that. This jerk was trying to cut me off. You are okay? Right?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine. So are we there YET?"

He laughed and said, "Almost, so be patient."

"If you knew me, you'd know that I'm not a very patient woman…Dick."

He just laughed at me as if what I said was funny. I should have just told him to stop laughing, but he did it on his own.

"Sorry about that. You just reminded me of my first girlfriend. She was really impatient too, but she was breathtaking. I mean I was like a little boy and shouldn't even KNOW what that word means. But I loved her like crazy, and she had the most-" Dick then cut himself off, "We're here. I'll help you out of the car."

I then heard my door open. I could feel him grab my arm. "Don't worry I won't lead you into any trees or other cars."

"Oh thanks I'm SO relieved right now. That Richard will not let me trip over a rock and end up with a broken nose or worse the rock could end up needing surgery."

"Raven you're really funny when you're being sarcastic," He laughed as we began to walk. It felt odd…kinda like we were at the-

"Are we at the beach?"

"Um…You'll find out soon enough. Now come on we're almost there," he told me as he guided me to our so-called destination.

"So, what do you have planned for us?" I asked because it had been quiet between us for FAR too long, and it was really starting to bother me.

"It's a surprise, and we're almost there so be patient," he said to me as we keep walking, "Okay we're here. I need you to stand right here for a sec…okay?"

"Um…doesn't seem like I have a chose."

At the secret location Dick's POV ( Oh come on _ It's not even a sercret he took her to- *Robin stuffed a sock in my mouth* Robin: No talking KBF. It's my turn)

As soon as I was sure she wasn't going to move I started setting up my stuff. Yes the beach…I have NO idea HOW see figured out so fast, but she did. I pulled out the blanket we would be sitting on. This night is going to go by perfectly. When I was finally finished I went back over to Raven and took her blindfold off.

"Tada. What do you think?" I asked her, as she looked in awed at the sight. I almost thought she was about to jump for joy.

"Wow, did you do all this?"

"Yep, I made EVERYTHING. Well the food at least. Sooo…did I do a good job so far?"

"Yeah…I mean it all looks SO good. Did you do all this for me?"

"Uh huh, so let's eat," I told her as I sat down on the blanket and then looked at her telling her to have a seat.

"Okay."

Then as she was about to sit down. BOTH our cells rung. I looked at her and she looked at me. I checked to see who was calling it was…SERENITY?

"Um…I think I should take this," She told me, as she walked a few feet from me to answer her cell. Since she was on her's I answered mine.

"Uh…Hello?"

"Richard…It's Serena. I was calling to make sure…Actually I just called to hear your voice that's all."

"You called to just hear my voice?"

"Uh sort of."

"Well I'm in the middle of something can this what until tomorrow?"

"No it can't. I heard your meeting my father at the same time your meeting with me and my office."

"Oh. Well why are you talking to me? I can't do anything about it."

"I know, but my dad is being stubborn and says HE has to talk to you first."

"That sounds reasonable."

"No it doesn't. You're under me not my father. I AM your boss that will be watching to see if you mess up not Bruce."

Serenity sounded very unhappy with her father's decision to want to meet with me first tomorrow instead of it being she. I don't see why this would upset her so much. I mean her father OWNES Wayne enterprise. Shouldn't he be the first to talk to me on my first day? I just don't understand.

"Richard?!! Are you listening to me?!!"

"Ow…" I winced since Rene did just screamed my ear off, "Yes. Maybe I should meet with your father first then when I'm done talking to him I'll go straight to your office…does that sound okay?"

"I guess, but he still gets to see you first. Well Bye Richard I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…see ya Rene," I then put my cell away. 'That girl is CRAAAAZY.' I then turned to where Raven was and she was still talking to whoever was on her cell. She didn't look too happy with this person. I think it might have been Alan that crazy manger of her's. I don't really like him too much. I've heard stories or rumors so to speak about him and those stories weren't so kind.

"Ugh…fine. I'll be there in an hour," Raven said, as she most likely caved into whatever Alan wanted her to do.

"Sorry about that. It was Vic he says I gotta get back in an hour," Raven told me, as she then came back over to where I was and sat down.

"Um…do you want me to take you back?"

"Did I say I wanted to go back?" Raven said with a smirk.

"No, but I just thought that since he said that you should be back in an hour-"

Raven then put her index figure over my mouth, "Don't worry Vic knew I was lying. So let's eat and enjoy this night together."

We had been out for what seemed like an eternity eating, talking and just being in each others' company. By the time we realized how late it was it was getting close to midnight. Raven's cell keep ringing so after a while she just turned it off. We even got a chance to walk on the beach after eating. It was so nice just being with her like this she seemed so happy.

"You wanna take a quick swim?" I asked her as I then took off my dress shirt and was about to take of my jeans but Raven stopped me.

"Umm…we should get going now," Raven spoke softly as she was just staring at the ground.

"It'd be real quick, but if you really want to-" Raven had then pushed me into the freezing water, "What the…"

"That was fun now come on I gotta get home," Raven smiled as she grabbed her shoes and made her way to my car.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled back at her as I got out the ocean. I was soaking wet once I got to my car, and Raven was in it laughing at me…wait how did she get in? I then started looking for me keys and to my luck Raven was waving them in front of my face while still in my car.

"Raven this isn't funny open the door," I tried all I could think of to get her to open the door I even begged…but still nothing. I think she grew tired of messing with me cause then she opened the driver's side door.

"I gotta get home so stop playing around and let's go," Raven then complained at me with this big huge smirk on her face.

I then rolled my eyes at her and drove her back to Alan's house. She fell asleep on the way she looked so innocent it was cute. Though Raven's little prank did get me good I think this date was prefect and I wouldn't change anything about it. I then smiled to myself. Once we got to Alan's house I escorted her to the door.

"I had a great night with you tonight Richard," Raven smiled as she was only inches away from lips. She was making me very nervous.

"Yeah me too," I smiled back. She then was trying to close the gap that was between us I did as well.

_**Ooooh well that went well…though I could have made it longer but right now I'm sick and starving so I'll end it her if I get enough reviews THEN I'll start the next chapter**_

_**Robin: But I want to see if we get to kiss **_

_**KBF: *hits Robin with a frying pan* As always please review because if you don't…Off goes his head *smiles evilly***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't been really in the mood to finish up my stories. There are many reasons why but I really don't feel like boring everyone with that. Now on to the story. There might be some errors I'll fix it later ^^; **_

_**Flight of a Raven**_

**Chapter5**

_**Wally's surprise/confession?**_

_**Raven's POV (Are you KIDDING me? This is MUTINY . *cries in a corner*)**_

That kiss seemed like it would last forever, but we both knew it wouldn't last much longer. When we finally parted he looked rather disappointed but still happy, "I hope we can do this again," He said smiling.

"Uh…yeah," he then walked off so he wouldn't get caught by Alan. Death is better than having to deal with Alan so late at night. Hopefully Alan was already sleeping as I sneaked up to my room. The oddest thing is I heard a sound in MY room.

_'This CAN NOT be happening. I have to be so tired I'm hearing things…That's it,'_ I was in total denial. As I was approaching my room the sound that was coming from my room was getting louder and was much clearer to understand.

_**oh, you know**__**  
**__**you know what to say**__**  
**__**say "I love you"**___

___**oh, I think you've go to know right away**__**  
**__**"maybe me too"**___

___**you**__**  
**__**you are a nice, cool breeze in me**__**  
**__**I feel you blowing in**___

___**I can feel the sunlight all around me**__**  
**__**You're shinning**___

___**I feel beautiful when I'm around you**__**  
**__**I'm safe and comfortable**__**  
**__**'cause you are wonderful**__**  
**__**it feels natural to be around you**__**  
**__**you've made it possible**__**  
**__**you're wonderful**___

___**  
**__**oh, can I**__**  
**__**can I tell you why**__**  
**__**why I need you**__**  
**__**oh, my life**__**  
**__**you made it a cloudless sky I can fly through**___

___**you**__**  
**__**you are a deep, strong wind in me**__**  
**__**I feel you - come on in**___

___**can you see the sunlight all around me**__**  
**__**You're smiling**___

___**I feel beautiful when I'm around you**__**  
**__**I'm safe and comfortable**__**  
**__**'cause you are wonderful**__**  
**__**it feels natural to be around you**__**  
**__**you've made it possible**__**  
**__**you're wonderful**_

The music the words were so… The door then caved in on me.

"What the…Rae?"

"Crap," he must know I was listening to him. I'm totally…wait this is MY room, "I should be the one asking questions. For one why are you in _MY_ room? Huh?"

"What do you mean? Alan put me in this room."

"But this is…" I then looked around the room and it really wasn't my room. It looked just like my room with a few differences like the ton of pictures…of ME.

"It's not yours. Yours is the one next door over. I'll walk you there if you want," he smirked.

"No, I can do that on my own," I told him, as I spun around on my heels as I was an inch away from the door I felt him grab my wrist.

"Wait!"

"What? I need my rest and…" He cut me off with a kiss and not just anywhere on my lips. The same place Dick and I kissed on. He was going to pay for this. I smacked him across his face, "What the hell? Those are my lips you have no right to kiss them."

I then stormed off fast enough not to give him time to apologize. Once I was in my room I found Vic sitting on my bed and as soon as he saw me he asked, "So how did it go? I want to know everything."

I didn't answer him right away I started looking around my room first checking to see if I was being spied on. Everything seemed okay but then I heard a noise coming from my closet. I then went to check it out.

"Damn it Gar! Get out of my closet!" I then grabbed him and tossed him out of my closet as if he was a rag doll…which he was since he was so small.

"Hey! Wait Rae I really want to hear why you ditched us for hours with a complaining Alan?" he asked as I then closed the door on his face. I turned back to Vic he looked a little nervous.

"What's wrong Vic?"

"Nothing… just anxious to hear what happened between you and that guy. What was his name…?"

"Dick," I responded with a smile.

"Yeah him…soooooooo how was it?"

I then went into a long and girly like explanation on what happened between Dick and me. I never smiled so much in my whole life as I was doing when I was talking about my date with Dick. Vic seemed happy that I was so talkative or was he just happy that I was this interested in a guy for once. Since I haven't really dated much since I met Vic, he's always seen me as his little sister so me dating never went well with him. If I did take an interest in a guy either Vic or Alan would scare him off and that would be the last time I'd see the guy. But this time it'll be different I could just tell by how much he seemed to be hanging on every word I was telling him about Dick.

"In one word it was 'Magical' I want to see him again…well when I can."

"Well that's great Rae I'm so-" Just then something grabbed my right leg. I screamed and fell backwards onto my butt

"I will not accept this," a voice said which must have belonged to the arm that grabbed me which also lead to underneath my bed between Vic's legs.

"What the…? Alan?"

_**Author's POV (Hurray! It's about time xP)**_

Alan then crawled from under Raven's bed and from between Vic's legs. He looked rather pissed off and dusty but mostly pissed. Vic was rather displeased with the fact that Alan came from in between his legs. If you were a guy would you be comfortable with that of course not, and Vic was also displeased with himself for letting Alan talk him into this. He'd never forgive himself if Raven found out how he got into her room and if Alan had his way she'd never see Dick again…EVER. Vic just couldn't let that happen because Raven is like his little sister and he'd protect her even if it cost him his life.

"I will not allow you to…" Alan was then cut off by Vic who then pushed him out Raven's room along with himself, "Vic what are you doing we had…"

"Goodnight Raven I'm glad you had a wonderful time. Alan and I are going to head to bed now…Sweet dreams," Vic smiled, as he then closed Raven's door.

"Um…okay? Well that was just weird," Raven then got up off the floor and headed to her bathroom so she could take a nice long shower and get into bed to have a nice awesome dream about Dick. As she was getting her things to take a shower she then entered her bathroom. She then found something she wishes she hadn't.

"Oh my gosh," Raven's jaw dropped and she then screamed. What she had seen was Wally dripping wet…with a towel around his waist. He was complete beet red from the hairs on his head to his feet.

"I-I'm sorry. P-Please stop screaming or they'll kill me," Wally shuddered a little, as he was trying to get Raven to calm down so he could explain himself. She wouldn't stop screaming so Wally did something stupid…again. He kissed her…well she did stop screaming, but now she was the one red from her face on down, but not out of embarrassment but out of pure anger. Raven was furious with how stupid Wally was. She then slapped him and kicked him out of her bathroom.

"Stay the hell away from me and my bathroom!"

"But Alan said I coul-"

"I don't care what that prick told you this is MY personal bathroom. If you want to use someone's use Gar's or Vic's!"

"But Gar's is hella dirty and Vic's is…well he won't let me use his plus he's got all these looks on it, so even if I wanted to I can't get in it without his help."

"What about Alan's? Wait go put some clothes on!" Raven yelled, as she started to blush again noticing that Wally was still just in a towel.

"I would, but…" he then stared in her direction, and right behind her was Wally's pajamas. She turned around and saw what he was so intensely staring at.

"Ohhh," she then grabbed his pj's and threw them at his face, "Here now put them on."

Raven then slammed the bathroom door closed and slide down the door in relief to finally be rid of him and his nakedness. Then she wondered how he got in since her bathroom has only one door which was in her room…well that's what she figured and then noticed another door in her bathroom. She then got up off the floor and opened up the other door. Once the other door was opened she was in Wally's room. She was totally pissed Alan must have did this without her permission. She also noticed Wally changing?

"Ohmygosh not again," Raven then screamed and Wally covered her mouth with his hand.

"You're going to listen to me this time without screaming…okay?" Raven then shock her head saying no, "If it's about me being naked I am dressed already. So please listen to what I have to say…Please Rachel," Wally whispered that last part in her ear, which sent shivers up her spine. That pissed her off.

'_How does he know my real name? Should I even listen to what he has to say?'_ Raven asked herself as she then shook her head saying yes to him. She was very curious to know what he had to say and how the heck he knew her real name.

He then took his hand off her mouth, "How do you know my name? My real name…Vic, Gar and even Alan don't even know that. I want to know how you know my name…right now."

"I…um, well you see we use to be neighbors when we were little. I kinda doubt you'd really remember me," Wally answered nervously.

"Hmm…yeah I don't remember having a neighbor with your name AT ALL and I would like you to let go of me."

Just then he realized he was indeed still holding her hand. He then let go reluctantly and Raven then walked off to her room through their shared bathroom. Once she got to her room she realized she did use to know a short red head boy that use to live next to her and talk to her ALL THE TIME and followed her like a lost puppy. She never really liked him or thought of him in the way he thought of her as. She thought of him as an acquaintance. He was never thought of as anything other than some little kid that lived near her and nothing more she didn't even know the boys name for goodness sake.

After a few minutes she realized, "Damn it, I still haven't taken a shower!" She then was irritated that she let him get to her enough to make her forget to do what she set out to do which was to shower and dream of a certain someone. Raven then went back into her so called bathroom. Once she was inside and locked BOTH doors she noticed the smell in the air. It was pretty overwhelming that she should have noticed it before this, but she didn't. The smell was intoxicating and it was like breathing in a field of ripe strawberries.

"It smells so nice…" Raven then smacked herself, "Get it together. Just because he probable smells like this doesn't mean I have to get this worked up over it…now time for me to shower."

Raven then got into the shower, got dressed and went to bed. She then lightly touched her lips, "Why'd he have to do that? He has gotten cuter since we were little…what am I thinking I need to sleep."

Raven then turned on her side and felt something soft and sweet smelling in her bed, "Strawberries? It's a nice smell to sleep next to." She then started to drift asleep, but not before she realized something that smelled of strawberries in her bed wasn't right. She always cleans herself with the scent of lilacs…most of the time; which at this point she could no longer smell it. The scent of strawberries was too strong. She then felt a hand wrap itself around her slender waist and felt the strawberry scented intruder press it's self against her body. Raven's face was beet red as she then was about to scream she felt something very soft pressed itself against her lips.

"Amai." Was the only sound Raven heard from the intruder in her bed and it was enough to tell her who this person was.

_**I hope you liked it sorry it was so short ^^; I tried to make a decent cliffy for this chappie since it's been awhile since I did one. I'll start on the next chapter tonight which will wrap this up and will have some stuff from Dick*snickers* **_

_**Robin: *mumbles since he's tied up* **_

_**KBF: Thanks for the reviews **_The Godess of All and Nothing , Locket123 , and Saffire55


End file.
